What Happens In This Office Stays In This Office
by DiInnocenza
Summary: CR-S01 and Dr. Cunningham find themselves in an awkward predicament when they are forced to stay in Dr. Cunningham's office because of stupid emergence lock down that makes them incapable to move from the room. Rated M for Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens in This Office Stays in This Office**

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team or the characters!

Summary: CR-S01 and Dr. Cunningham find themselves in an awkward predicament when they are forced to stay in Dr. Cunningham's office because of stupid emergence lock down that makes them incapable to move from the room.

Warning: If you don't agree with yaoi or just in sexual themes in general just push the back arrow on the top left part of the computer screen with your mouse. We all know how do to that. ;) There's a scene from the game, but it doesn't reveal anything important.

**Line Break**

"That was great!" Maria shouted when CR-S01 was done sowing up the patient. CR-S01 kept his head low, trying to pretend that he was concentrating on taking off his gloves.

"It was nothing special. I was only doing my job." He said flinching back a little when the rubber glove snapped off his left wrist. Why did complements even matter when it came to saving a life?

"Common," the first response doctor slapped the other on the back; her arm was resting on his shoulders now, "try to take a compliment for once. It'll make you feel better."

CR-S01 uncomfortable pushed himself away from the woman and threw his gloves in a nearby trash can. He straightened himself a little before saying, "I need someone to escort me back to my room."

"Sure." Maria said gladly, "I can do that, but I have to give Gabriel some documents first, so you'll have to follow me to his office." She reached over to grab CR-S01's arm, be he maneuvered from her without thought or hesitation and replied:

"I will follow you; you don't need to force me." He told her. His red eyes gave out the usual hallow blankness gaze. They were unfilled as if they were emptied out by his brain, because it lacked the memories of his mysterious past.

"Oh okay fine." She waved it off, but she gave out a bitter expression before she snatched the documents and half stomped out of the room. CR-S01 followed her of course. He wasn't the one who wanted to get in trouble, because he simply wanted to save future patient lives in the hospital.

_Maria Torres, _CR-S01 thought. She was an interesting human. She was hot tempered, which made her intimidating at first. She did push him into a wall before when she found out that he was involved with the biochemical attack on Cumberland University that had killed several people. He couldn't blame her. Who wouldn't have attacked him if they found out that he was involved in such a monstrous attack on innocent human beings?

But the doctors at this hospital were considerably nice to him. Especially Dr. Freebird and Dr. Tachibana. Hank was the first doctor he met. He was so nice to him and tried welcoming with open arms, but of course CR-S01 thought it was unnecessary to be friends with the doctor, since he was only at the hospital when he was called for a surgery.

Dr. Tachibana…Tomoe was a nice girl. She always went on with doing things with "honor". She was always kind to him, and she was the one who had brought him food for him to eat when he was depressed by the whole incident with Maria and the Cumberland University.

"How can you blank out like that and walk perfectly without running into me or anyone else?" CR-S01 had stopped walking for the reason that Maria was now standing in his way. Maria had her hands on her hips bent forward a bit, staring at CR-S01 with a smirk on her face. "We're here by the way." She turned around and knocked on the door roughly. "Hey you bastard are you in here?" Maria yelled out.

There was thump on the other side of the door and then a grumble. Movement was heard and the door swung open, barely missing Maria's face when the door zoomed past her nose. Gabriel stood there with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His eyes laid half closed and his hair was messier than usual.

"Hey dumb ass here's the documents you needed for your patient." She pushed the documents forcefully into his unsteady hands. "Have you been sleeping on the job?" She asked when she got a better look at Gabriel. "You dumb ass! You need to go home and get some decent sleep."

"I'm fine." He grumbled at her, and then he turned his attention to CR-S01. "Yeah kid what's up?" CR-S01 didn't answer him. His empty gaze did not betray any emotion. It was still difficult for him to put the right words together. Although it was just a simple question of what happened so far in his day, but he just wasn't used to coming up with what he thought was the right answer to say. "Common kid I don't bite, remember?"

"He's only here because I was the only one who would take him back to his room after the amazing surgery he just performed." Maria explained to the diagnostic doctor.

"That's not true." CR-S01 corrected, "You were the first one to volunteer."

"Anyway," she waved it off. "Gabe I swear I'm going to tell the director that you're sleeping on the job, so start getting some descent rest at home!"

"Hey," Gabriel said with his hands up defensively. "I wasn't sleeping," he informed, "I was only taking a small nap, so I wouldn't fall asleep on my boring patient. Do you really think I want RONI waking me up with some annoying fact that I'm supposal ninety percent human?"

"Wait, what?"

"Maria! The director needs you to assist in a surgery." A female voice called from across the hall. The first response doctor turned around to see that it was Tomoe who was calling for her.

"Why right now?" Maria asked when Tomoe was close enough to her so she didn't have to yell it out.

"Sorry to inconvenience you, Maria." The Japanese doctor bowed slightly to the other female doctor.

"It's not you're fault." Maria said. "I just need to bring the kid back to his room."

"Oh," Tomoe brought her hand up to her face so that her finger tips were sitting on top of her lips. "Well I think Dr. Cunningham could take him back to his room, right? Because it seems that he isn't busy." (I think this is very uncharacteristic of Tomoe to say something like this, but oh well…)

"Yeah, this dumb ass said he was taking a 'small nap'. I highly doubt that though." Maria gave Dr. Cunningham a death glare before taking Tomoe's wrist. "We have no time to waste." She declared. "Gabe take the kid back into his room, will yeah?"

"Bye." Tomoe waved to the male doctors before she was forced away by Maria.

"Dammit," the older male hissed, "I'm tired and I'm on break right now."

"You could call down a nurse and they could escort me back to my room if you're too tired." CR-S01 offered.

"No I can do it, but could you help me with something first?" Gabriel turned to go back to his office, but CR-S01 stayed in the door way. "Common kid, you're not going to get in trouble if you're supervised by the most trusted doctor in the whole entire hospital."

"Alright, if you say so." CR-S01 walked in. He had to say that Dr. Cunningham's office was not as organized as he thought it would have. It was a pretty good size room, but everything was put together in one large clump of furniture. A coffee table and a couch sat on the right side of the room. A book case was behind the couch. A fridge and another book case sat on the wall where the door was. RONI sat on the other side of the door way. Next to the robot was a clear desk with a computer on it. There were some small books on one side of the computer and a lamp placed on the other side. Behind the desk were two bulletin boards that had sheets of paper pined to them. The coffee table, CR-S01 had realized, had a bag full of potato chips, a tissue box, a cup of coffee, a extremely filled up ash tray, and a couple of files that were probably information about Dr. Cunningham's current patient.

"What do you need help with?" CR-S01 finally asked when Gabriel had sat down lazily on his couch. Gabriel pulled out a lighter to light a new cigarette that he had just put into his mouth.

"My friend sent me something, but I'm not sure what it is-"

"Dr. Cunningham you know I could analyze it for you." RONI's bright screen turned so it was facing Gabriel. "Why do you keep denying my help?"

"Anyway," Gabriel grumbled at the robot. "Kid can't you try seeing what it is?" He got up and opened one of his desk drawers and retrieved two clear vials. One had blue liquid in it and the other had red liquid.

"These do not look familiar to me." CR-S01 reported. "But I have to say the red liquid looks like blood."

Gabriel snickered. "I already smelled it kid. It's not blood."

"I only said it the appearance of the red liquid looks like blood. What does it smell like then?" He reached for the red vial and opened the cap. He consciously took a tiny sniff. "It doesn't smell like anything."

Gabriel opened the other cap and smelled the blue liquid. "This one doesn't smell like anything ether."

"Through this analysis Dr. Cunningham the liquid in the vials could be one of these three things. There both just water with food coloring in them, some sort of unknown non gastric materials or just simply colored that way to hide a date rape drug."

"Date rape drug? Why would my friend send me a date rape drug?" Gabriel demanded.

"I didn't say it was a date rape drug. I said it could be a date rape drug. Can I analyze them now, Dr. Cunningham?

"Whatever. Do what you want." He took the red vial away from CR-S01 and gave it to RONI to analyze.

"Thank you Doctor."

"Whatever," he said again and sat on the couch.

"Can you escort me back to my room?" CR-S01 asked. He had moved to the door; waiting there as if he was a puppy waiting to let out by its master.

"Don't you want to see the results?" Gabriel asked while sticking his cigarette into the ashtray.

"Hmm I guess."

"'I guess'? Common kid, you have to be interested in something else than just performing surgery."

"I'm only here because I have to save lives… It's my way to redeem myself from all the wrongs I have done…"

"Kid," Gabriel sighed, "You don't have any memories about the Cumberland University incident, and yet you feel guilty about it."

"But I killed innocent lives…-"

"You don't even know if you did it or not and you probably didn't, so stop trying to redeem yourself when you probably were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

CR-S01 shifted his eyes so he was staring at the ground. "You have such high hopes on me. Why do you think I didn't do it?"

"Why would someone who lost their memory say they did something even though there was a chance that they didn't even commit the crime in the first place? Also, adding that the person feels completely guilty over a thing that shouldn't be the emotion that they should be feeling." The diagnostic doctor explained.

"Then what should I be feeling?" CR-S01 eyes shifted back to Gabriel.

"You should have been afraid that you were going to put into jail for the rest of your life from a crime that you probably didn't even commit. Anger, because the cops and the judge were willing to put a man with no memories in jail for two hundred and fifty years. You should be feeling sadness, because you no longer get to walk around and live a normal life. That is what you should be feeling."

"But I deserve it… I did it because who else could have done it?"

"You're too damn stubborn, kid." The older doctor breathed out a drag of smoke. "Hey RONI are you done analyzing?"

"Yes doctor, but the liquid in the vials are not recognizable in my data base. The compound must be rarely new, although there is one particle that I did pick up. It's not fully there, probably due to that it was mixed with another unknown substances. The particles I found were of those of benzodiazepines, a drug that is used to treat anxiety, panic attacks and insomnia. That was found in the blue liquid. In the red liquid I found traces of a compound called MDM-"

"Hey Dr. Cunningham are you in there?" There was a frantic knock on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, come in." The older male grumbled. Emma came in with a chart in one hand.

"We need RONI for a second." Emma said, using her head to point at the robot next to the door.

_Why now?_ Was what Gabriel was going to yell out, but CR-S01 had began to ask if the nurse could take him back to his room. "Hold on a second." Gabriel said, "Yes you can take RONI but make sure to bring her back right away."

"Technically I'm not a female since I don't-"

"RONI I know that! Just give me back those vials before you leave." He took the vials from RONI and sat them on his computer desk.

"I can still take CR-S01 to his room if you're too busy to do so yourself, Dr. Cunningham." The nurse informed.

"There's no need. The kid and I are spending some time together. Just call it our 'manly bonding'." Gabriel explained to the nurse. Emma giggled a bit before she left with RONI.

"'Manly bonding?' Is that the reason why you keep making me wait to be escorted back to my room?"

"Sure, but the true reason is that you need to relax a little bit."

"But I am relaxed…."

"If you were relaxed you wouldn't worrying about going back to your room, so just sit down for a while." Gabriel pushed CR-S01 towards the couch, following him from behind so CR-S01 would try to turn around to go stand by the door again. Once they were both sitting down on the couch Gabriel asked:

"See this isn't so bad, right? It's nice and relaxing."

"Can you take me back to my room now?"

"God kid can't you ever relax? Fine… I'll take you back to your room!"

"Thank you."

They both sat up at the same time the intercom turned on. With a rough beep a female voice announced, "Everyone stay in the room you're currently in. We are having an emergency lock down. I repeat we are in an emergency lock down. Please, everyone stay in the room you're currently in."

"Today isn't your day kid." Gabriel chuckled, he walked over to his desk and toke the two vials, grabbing a piece of paper as well from a drawer. "Since the likely hood that we're going to be stuck in here for a good few hours lets have a little experiment."

"RONI never got done explaining what was in the red liquid. It could be toxic."

"Why would a friend of mine send me two unknown liquids and write a letter to me saying it was drinkable? Not to mention this is the same friend that introduced Lisa to me." Gabriel sat the red vial on the coffee table. "Plus in the letter he was starting to write what was in the vials, but he stopped and wrote, 'you're a doctor, so you can figure it out.'"

"Who's Lisa?"

Gabriel put the note on the coffee table as well and sighed. He scratched his head with his free hand and answered, "Lisa's my wife…"

"Oh…"

The intercom turned back on, "I repeat we are having an emergency lock down. Please lock any unlocked doors. I repeat, please lock any unlocked doors." The older male walked over to the door and locked it and turned around and leaned against it.

"We already know that the blue vial has benzodiazepines in it. Might as well just drink it now…" He popped the lid and drank about a third of it before recapping it. "Tastes pretty good." He commented.

"…"

"Okay let's test out the other one out."

"You haven't waited long enough to see the true effect of the drug you just took. What if it's not safe for you to drink both the blue and red liquid together?"

"Again, why would my friend-"

"Remember he wrote that since you're a doctor you would figure what was in each of the vials. A mix between the vials could be deadly, and we are in no position of saving you if something were to happen."

"I get your point kid, but I highly doubt it." Gabriel shrugged. He reached over to grab the red vial but CR-S01 snatched it before he had the chance to get it. "Common kid, give me back that vial."

"You're being unreasonable!" CR-S01 snapped. "There's no way I'm letting you drink this."

"Don't get so worked up kid. You're starting to sound like Maria when she overreacts."

"I'm not overreacting… I'm just worried about your safety… Just sit down for a while until we can see the full effects of the blue liquid."

"Hmm since you put it that way…" He walked around the coffee table and sat the blue vial down before pushing CR-S01 over slightly so he could sit down on the couch. "Hey kid, are my eyes pulsating?"

"You smoke Dr. Cunningham. Of course your eyes are pulsating." CR-S01 said sitting down next to Gabriel.

"That is true… Hmm, hey kid can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?" CR-S01 started to play with the cap of the red vial. "You can't drink it yet if you were going to ask for the vial back."

"No that's not what I was going to ask. I want to see the effects of the other vial and since you won't let me drink it, you might as well drink it."

"We don't know what's in the red vial. Why should you risk that?"

"You don't care what happens to you do you? When you said 'you' you meant that you didn't want me to get into a situation were you could be dying and needed medical attention right away. Since we're in an emergency lock down there would be no way, unless we just ignore the lock down completely, to get out of this room to get help. Am I correct?"

"What?"

"Kid, I'm a diagnostic doctor. It's my job to read in between the lines of the words people say."

"…"

"Nothings happening…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay kid, hand over the red vial." Gabriel turned to face CR-S01; his right arm was sitting on the backrest of the couch now with his left hand out waiting for the vial to be placed in it.

"You know you probably had to drink the whole blue vial. The vial isn't wide or long enough to be a two thing deal." CR-S01 turned so his back was now hitting the arm rest of the couch. It was a love seat after all.

"That sounds reasonable kid. Okay, I'll drink the rest of the blue vial and you can start drinking the red vial."

"But what if something goes wrong?" CR-S01 said in a distressful manner.

"Don't worry kid if something does happen we both can die together."

"Dr. Cunningham, w-wait a minute! What about your wife?"

"What about her?" Gabriel already had the blue vial in his hands. "She'll probably be happy that I died. She wouldn't have to deal with a husband who's never home."

"B-but-"

"Just drink up," Gabriel opened the vial with a pop, "Bottoms up!" CR-S01 sighed looking at the red vial, he opened it and took no time to drink the whole vial fully.

"God kid you inhaled it with no problem."

"Dr. Cunningham…do you feel faint…also?"

"No… Hey kid! Whoa!"

Thud!

"Hey kid wake up! Kid! Kid-!"

**Line Break**

_Is this what death feels like? No… It can't be…Death isn't warm… Death's cold… This heat… It's everywhere…It's the kind that can drive you out of your mind… It's almost sinful… Pain… Why do I feel pain…? It hurts… Someone take it away, please! W-wait… Is that light…?_

_Grass… It's everywhere… Where am I…? There are flowers around me… I can't move… My body won't move…It smells so nice… I can feel my eyes wonder but I can't move… There's something moving above me… What could that be…? Elegant wigs are fluttering…Oh…! It's a butterfly… Monarch butterflies… They're everywhere now… So beautiful… I want to cry… But I can't… My eyes feel heavy…My arms are moving so they are lying on my chest… Fingers clasped together now… My eyes are closing so slowly… But I want to see more…! Damn it…! I can feel my lips moving… But what am I saying…?_

"The beginning…"

_I'm uncomfortable … What is this…? I hear a chuckle…? No… Maybe… Wait…! I feel like moaning… What's happening…? What I'm feeling right now is sin… I'm no longer uncomfortable… Some sort of pleasure is arising in my chest… I have to wake up… Wake up damn it…!_

**Line Break**

CR-S01's eyes opened lowly. He could feel his whole body flushing with warmth. He moaned a little when he felt something move within him. _Where is this coming from?_ He gasped a little when he felt it move out of him. _Why can't my body locate where this is coming from?_ _Wait where's Dr. Cunningham? _CR-S01 tried to move but his body wouldn't respond. The only part of the body he could control was his eyes. _I can see the ceiling just fine_. He thought. _That means I'm defiantly not standing or sitting because I'm not straining my neck to look up. I'm lying down somewhere… I'm not on the ground because I feel quiet comfortable right now. I must be on the couch! _He concluded.

The feeling in his right arm comes back. He moved it slightly as he ran into something. Did he run into his body? He couldn't tell; the rest of his body was still numb with warmth. What ever it was it was smooth against his finger tips. _It's skin…! My skin…! _He thought. His fingers ran lower, going over a slight curve when he did so. _I just past my hips…That means…!-_

"So kid you're final awake?"

"Dr. Cunningham…I umm…why am I naked?"

"Because you were sweating and I wanted to take the opportunity to stretch you out before you gained conscience. You were out cold for about a half hour."

"Stretching…me?"

"Yeah, do you remember what RONI was starting to say before she was interrupted?"

"Um… She started to say MDM, but then she stopped…"

"I think she was trying to say MDMA."

"Ecstasy…? Wait Dr. Cunningham I can't see you." CR-S01 tried to move his head but it didn't even budge from its spot. He heard Gabriel chuckle. That chuckle sounded familiar…

"It seems that you can't control your neck yet, but you can move your right arm. Am I right?"

"…Yes." CR-S01 tried to move his left arm seeing as if his right arm could then the left should be able also, but it didn't move an inch from where it was laying. "I think I heard you chuckle when I was asleep…" He closed his eyes and then lazily opened them. Gabriel was over him. His arms were on ether side of CR-S01's head. "Dr. Cunningham you're flushed…"

"Kid, you are too." He leaned in to give the other male a quick peck on the lips, but it ended up lingering longer than Gabriel had intended. "Yeah I was chuckling at you, but only because you were making cute faces when I was caressing your thighs." He said it as if he was mocking CR-S01.

"Why did you kiss me?" He pursed his lips. At least he was starting to get the feeling of his face back.

"Did you not understand the part when I said I was 'stretching' you?"

"I lost my memory and all I remember is how to perform surgeries, so how would I know what you are trying to get at." CR-S01 explained while lifting his right hand to his face. He brushed his check and said, "I can feel most of my face."

"How about this, what do people usually do when they kiss?"

"A kiss could cause a couple to engage into more kissing, more in depth of course, and then that would create an elevate heart rate would cause an increase of blood flow around their bodies. Body heat would be created causing…" He paused to start at Gabriel. "We're going to have sex?"

"No, of course not," Gabriel said sarcastically. "I mean if I'm half naked and you're naked and I just 'stretched' you out so that you won't bleed to death when you take it up the ass. It doesn't mean we're going to have sex. Not at all."

"Dr. Cunningham I don't want to have sex with you! We're not homosexuals!" CR-S01 tried pushing the other male away with his right arm, but Gabriel just pinned it down with ease. "Dr. Cunningha-" Gabriel took the opportunity to slide his tongue in the younger boy's mouth. The younger boy gasps as he felt the warm muscle flick against his teeth and smooth out his own tongue. _Just bite his tongue! _The words screamed intoCR-S01's head.

Gabriel moved back, there faces were still very close to each other, "Kid if you're not going to try to fight me then at least try kissing me back." He moved back to meet CR-S01's lips and slipped his tongue in with his eyes closed shut. The kid froze when he felt Gabriel's lips start to move.

_What am I supposed to do?_ He moaned into the others mouth when Gabriel's tongue flicked his up. He shivered at the sensation as he let his arm relax. The other males grip loosened as well, traveling his hand up his arm to intertwine their fingers together. CR-S01 started to move his lips in sync with Gabriel's. He felt the other male groan happily into his mouth as he moved back to whisper:

"Breathe out of your nose so you don't pass out."

Gabriel slipped his tongue back into the other male's mouth again, this time CR-S01 began to battle with Gabriel for dominants. He felt the other male jolt back with shock, but he kept on dueling him back. CR-S01 slid his hand away from Gabriel and made his way up the other's arm. He let his fingers ghost their way up past his shoulder to his neck where he pushed Gabriel towards him more when he opened his mouth wider. Eagerly, Gabriel leaned forward as well opening his mouth wider so his tongue could explore further in CR-S01's overheated mouth.

They battled in a heated kiss for another few seconds before Gabriel moved back, breathing heavily with a grunt, he growled huskily before burying his face into the junction where CR-S01's shoulder met the neck.

"Dr. Cunningham…?" CR-S01 was breathless from their make out session. "Are you…okay?"

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Gabriel breathed out. "I want to wait after you can feel your body."

"Dr. Cunningham, if you think you're going to loose your self control then you should start soon." CR-S01 explained. He slid his hand down Gabriel's neck and stopped at his shoulder. CR-S01 pushed at the other male's shoulder slightly. "Do what ever you need to do to make yourself feel better."

"Alright," he breathed onto CR-S01's skin. He lifted himself up giving CR-S01 a quick peck on the lips before pushing himself away from the kid's view. He spread out CR-S01's legs before he unzipped his pants to free his erect member. "Did you feel that?" He asked.

"I could, but I don't know where the warmth came from." CR-S01 felt the couch shift a little. He still couldn't move his neck so he couldn't see what the other male was doing. Gabriel let's out a faint hiss, which made the kid startled, because how could he know what was going on?

"If it becomes uncomfortable for you just say so and I'll stop." That was the only warning the older male gave before he started to push his erect member into CR-S01's stretched anus. Gabriel moved forward, moving his arms so they were positioned on ether side of CR-S01's hips. The kid could see Gabriel again. Watching as the other male started to groan in pleasure with his mouth sagged open, with his eyes half open. "You're so tight kid." He groaned.

CR-S01 closed his eyes with his mouth sagging open as well; the surge of pleasure adding on to the face Gabriel had made abruptly made him feel "turned on". He began to feel a little dizzy and light headed as well. "Dr. Cunningham…ah…!"

"That was fast. Did I hit your prostate or something?" Gabriel asked with a chuckle. "Whoa, hold on a second kid! Stop squeezing me like that."

"Dr. Cunningham I don't know what I'm doing…I still can't move my body." The kid chocked out a moan.

"Kid," Gabriel started with a warning tone, "stop calling me 'Dr. Cunningham'. When you're having sex with someone you should at least call them by their first name." His voice became gentler as he said, "Don't worry kid, you'll get the feeling back soon. You shouldn't be long…"

"Dr. Cunningh- Gabriel…I…What about your couch? Am I going to stain it?" CR-S01 strained to say.

Gabriel began to stroke the other male's check, "I put a cover and a blanket over the couch."

"Oh…ah wait…don't move so much… Ah…!" CR-S01's hand latched on to Gabriel's arm. The older male rolled his hips in a slow tantalizing motion, jerking forward ever so often when he slid his member out far enough. CR-S01 gasped trying to hold back his moans of pleasure. The office walls were thick, but it didn't mean he was going to be that loud.

"Don't hold back." Gabriel pressed, "No one's going to hear you." He pulled all away out and trusted back in with a low grunt. CR-S01 breathed out as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. "Did that hurt?" He asked.

"No… I just…" CR-S01 chocked out another moan before coming again. A shiver of electricity poured down his entire body, from the tip of his head to the tip of his toes, he jerked forward crying out in an unusual cry of pleasure. His breathing became heavy as he regained his unconscious body.

"Whoa kid, are you okay?" Gabriel pulled out and toke both of CR-S01's arms so he could get him into a sitting position. "That drug is not responding well with you, is it?"

"I can feel my body…" CR-S01 plainly stated. He raised his head so his scarlet orbs could stare into amber ones. The kid moved Gabriel's arms so they were around his waist; he raised his arms so they were around Gabriel's neck. "Let's continue." He leaned in to give Gabriel a firm kiss on the lips before pulling his body backwards so his was laying back down.

The older male snaked his arms from behind CR-S01 back and pushed himself away as far as he could, since CR-S01's arms were wrapped securely around his neck. "That was out of the blue." Gabriel couldn't help but raise a fascinated eyebrow. "Is the drug starting to wear off?" He tried to pull back when he felt teeth start to bite at his neck, but the kid's arms kept him in check.

"No I believe those were the side effects from drinking the drug too fast." CR-S01 breathed sexually down Gabriel's neck. "Just relax, 'if it becomes uncomfortable for you just say so and I'll stop'."

Gabriel swore his heart was going to pound threw his chest cavity (CR-S01's actions were making him feel edgy), but he couldn't help but abruptly feel an uncontrollable urge to start pounding into the kid. Spinning around so the kid was on top of him he forcefully unwrapped the kid's arms around his neck and pushed him back.

"Gabriel...?" CR-S01 blinked a couple of times as he stared down at the older male below him. With his elbows Gabriel pushed himself up so he was in more of a sitting position then lying on his back.

"Since you started to act so bold kid, why don't we try something?" He clutched the kid's cream colored thighs so he wouldn't move from his spot. "Move up a little so I can position myself." Gabriel waited for the other male to move but CR-S01 just sat there looking unsure. The younger male opened his mouth but no words came out. His crimson eyes fell as he started to fuddle with the rim of Gabriel's pants.

"Why do you still have these on?" The kid asked in a soft voice.

"Hey kid, what happened to your confidence?" Gabriel took CR-S01's chin and raised it. "Are you feeling embarrassed being on top of me? We can switch our positions."

"No, no! It's fine but I just…" His eyes flicked from looking at something in the distance back to staring into Gabriel's eyes. "What happens when this is over? What will happen to _us_?"

"Geez kid, I'm about to forcefully push you down on my penis if this keeps up." He pulled CR-S01 forward so their faces were inches away from each other. "You know the saying, 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'?" CR-S01 nods and replies:

"I get the meaning of it."

"Well, we'll just say 'what happens in this office stays in this office'. You're alright with that idea?" CR-S01 nods again before leaning forward to give Gabriel a peck on the cheek. "Hey stop being a tease, kid." He grabbed the back of CR-S01's neck to keep him from leaning back. "At least give me a decent kiss before we start." The kid blushed before leaning in to give a firm kiss on the lips.

"Better?" CR-S01 asked pulling back. The hand on the nape of his neck slid down and went back to his thigh; the kid leaned back where he was before. His face was still flushed from the drug, and he could say the same for Gabriel. The drug was still in them for this long…_ I wonder how long it's been…_ CR-S01 though, but he was interrupted by the other male's hands squeezing his thighs to grab his undivided attention.

"Like I said before, I'm going to forcefully push you down on my penis if this keeps up." The older male grunted at the very thought of actually doing that to the kid. He didn't want to be pushy with the kid ether. "Move up a little and I'll tell you to move back down when I'm ready for you too." The kid moved up with out hesitation this time watching Gabriel move his hands to take hold of something that was out of his viewing range. Of course he knew that the only thing that was under him was a very erect organ that was about to be pushed into him for the sake of having realistic sex.

The kid gasped a little when something touched the perked ring of his anus. The feeling of dread washed over him suddenly. He knew it would fit in him. It was in him before, but that was when he couldn't really feel anything. What if the physiological part started to kick in?

"If you're ready you can start lowering yourself, kid." The older male pulled CR-S01 down on his member slightly, trying to make it easier on the kid so he wouldn't hurt himself in the process. The kid gasped again, his body was trying to reject the other males' member from pushing into him. (Of course gravity was not on his side.) With a low groan of bliss, CR-S01 threw his head back with his mouth wide open, panting heavily. "Did you think this was going to hurt?" Gabriel sighed with a chuckle. "I already had your body get used to me in you."

The kid unsteadily pushed himself as far as his body would let him on Gabriel's member. After a few seconds his breathing became steady, moving his head forward, so he was looking at Gabriel. He felt his whole body flush more. "You-you're too big…" Gabriel's response was a typical chuckle.

"Use your knees to extend yourself up again and then push back down."

"Wait…what?" CR-S01 already felt flustered already, but he didn't know that he could be even more flustered within a few seconds of time. _I can't do that… It's too embarrassing!_

"Do you want me to help you?" Gabriel already had his hands on the kid's hips. Not wanting to admit to his embarrassment he only nodded, using his knees to push himself up from Gabriel's member, he almost shrieked when he was pulled back down by the other males' strong grip on his hips. Idiomatically, CR-S01 let his knees push himself up again as Gabriel pulled him back down ever so gently. There wasn't much of a rhythm. The kid would either push himself up hurriedly or leisurely and Gabriel would pull CR-S01 down at different speeds and intensity.

CR-S01's knees became weaker every time he pushed himself up, he was about to lift himself up one last time, but Gabriel's hands kept him in place. He had honestly not understood why Gabriel had done that. He wanted to ask, but an unexpected warmth shot into his insides. With a gasp his vision turned white, his head shot back with a cry of ecstasy as he tried grabbing onto something for the fear of losing himself.

Still lost in a world of white, he felt his body being shifted around until something soft rubbed against his back. The white became spots like before he blinked a couple of times seeing that Gabriel was over him now. The older male was breathing deeply; his face was still flushed from the drug.

"Spread your legs out more." He leaned forward to kiss the kid's slender neck. "The drugs haven't worn out yet." CR-S01 felt himself drifting; he didn't know if he could go another round without passing out in mid stream of round two.

"I don't think I can last another round." CR-S01 said truthfully to the diagnostics doctor. "The drug is still in my system, but I still have limits for what my body is capable of handling."

"Fine, then we'll take a break." Gabriel sat back, letting CR-S01 sit up in a slight sitting position. "Kid, do you want a hand job or a blow job?" CR-S01 stared at Gabriel dazed. He wasn't sure what the other male was asking of him.

"What are you asking me?"

"Ha hahaha haha!" The older male cried out with laughter. "This is priceless! I'm sorry kid, but I don't think I've ever seen anyone so confused in my life!" CR-S01 blushed heavily as Gabriel kept laughing hysterically. He seriously wanted to slap the other male silly, yet he really just wanted to know what he meant in the first place.

"Stop laughing at me," CR-S01 flicked Gabriel's forehead with his middle finger, "Can you at least tell me what a 'hand job,' or a what 'blow job,' is first, please?"

"Hmm I guess since you asked so nicely, Kid. A hand job is like masturbating, but someone else does it for you and…"

"And?"

"I don't have to tell you what a blow job is. Remember? You said it yourself."

"No…I…didn't…?"

"Then next time don't use 'or' when you want to know what both of them mean." The older doctor explained clearing his voice. "Which one is it going to be?"

"How do you expect me to choose one if I don't know what one of them is?" CR-S01 demanded with a hiss. He turned his head to the right so he was looking at the coffee table. "Which one…feels better?" He said silently to himself. Gabriel leaned forward and asked:

"Talk louder kid, I didn't quiet hear you." CR-S01 could hear the mocking tone in Gabriel's voice.

"You heard me," CR-S01 stated, "Why should I have to repeat myself?"

"I only heard 'which one,' can you say the last part?"

The kid sighed, "I said which one feels better?" He turned his head back to face Gabriel.

Gabriel smirked, "Well I guess both of them feels good, but I would have to say a blow job feels much better than a hand job." He explained, still smirking, "Which one is it going to be?"

"I don't know… I don't want to choose…"

Gabriel sighed, "Well if you can't choose then we'll let destiny choose for us. Pick a number from one through six. Odds will be either a hand job or a blow job and evens will be either a hand job or a blow job. I'm not going to tell you what odd and even number stands for, so choose a number."

"Um… Three?"

"Is three what you want to pick?"

"Yes…"

"Okay then," Gabriel took hold of CR-S01's knees and pushed them apart. He leaned forward and licked the already leaking slit of the kid's member. CR-S01 gasped at the sensation and jerked up a little, but Gabriel put one of his hands on the kid's hips so he wouldn't move as much. He began his way down the shaft with a trail of saliva, pausing to blow on it, causing the shaft to twitch, and a low moan escaped from CR-S01 lips.

"Gabriel stop, this is dirty…Ahh!" CR-S01 had one of his hands clasped over his mouth; the other was pulling at Gabriel's hair. He couldn't help but moan as Gabriel started to lightly suck the head of his still hardening member. He grunted and let his hand that was over his mouth move so it was resting on Gabriel's shoulder, trying to push him away from his shaft. The hand that was on his hips quickly pinned his hand down to the couch. "Ha ahh…Gabriel…don't…do this!"

Gabriel's mouth slid down, sucking at different places that would send out sparks from behind CR-S01's crimson eyes. With Gabriel's free hand he took the kid's hand away from pulling on his hair and pinned it to his other side. He ignored the kid's plea to stop and continued down until he felt the head touching the back of his throat. Not wanting to set off his gage reflex he started to swallow the kid's member. With much success, he had most of CR-S01 member down his esophagus.

He looked up to see how the kid was holding up. The kid looked like he was actually enjoying himself, even with all the pleas telling him to stop. _Looks like he's ready to come. _He kept his eyes on the kid's face, not wanting to miss the expression he was going to make when he came. _Better wrap this up. _Gabriel stopped swallowing and began to hum. It didn't take long for the kid to come into his mouth. The orgasm ripped threw the kid with so much force that he looked more like he was in pain then being in pleasure.

"Kid, are you okay?" Gabriel asked after he had swallowed the kid dry. CR-S01 nodded, trying to regain his full conscience, he shack his head violently back and forth.

"So good…" The kid lifted his head back, exposing his neck as he did so; he lets out a long sigh before moving his hands away from Gabriel's grip.

"Are you ready now?" The older male started to nip at the younger males exposed neck.

"…Yeah…" He felt his lower half being hauled up; his head, shoulders and part of his upper back were still touching the couch, while his legs were draped over Gabriel's broad shoulders. With a nod of approval Gabriel lowly pressed his member inside the kid's tight heat. Within seconds he started to move in and out; pushing back in harder each time causing a delicious groan to slip out of the kid's mouth. Gabriel tried his best not to pummel the poor kid into the couch, but the faces he was making was driving him up the wall.

"So close…" Gabriel whispered. He took hold of CR-S01's member and started pumping it on time with his thrusts. It wasn't long when he felt the walls of the kid's ass to start to clamp tightly around his member.

"Gabe!" The kid shouted as he came in pure ecstasy, Gabriel joined him soon after.

"That was number five." The older male said when he had pulled out and had stopped breathing so heavily.

"What are you talking about?" CR-S01 was still trying to recover from his orgasm.

"That was the fifth time you came so far. I've only came twice this whole time." He said it kind of mockingly, as if he was trying to prove something to the kid. CR-S01 rolled his eyes at the older male. When did this become some sort of competition? "Ready for another round?"

"Maybe in a little bit." He breathed out with a sigh.

"Hey kid?"

"Yes?"

"Can I give you a love bite?"

"A what?"

"You know a hicky, it's just a bruise."

"You want to hit me?"

"No! Jeez kid it's a bruise I make with my mouth. I can't believe you don't even know what a hicky is…" 

"Shut up!"

"You're starting to sound like Maria, kid."

"No I'm not!"

"You've become whinny like her also."

**Whack!**

"Hey kid that hurts."

"Isn't it immoral to talk about another person during sex?"

"We're not doing anything right now."

"Stop being a dumb ass!"

"Kid, she's starting to rub off on you. Haa haha, you're going to be the male version of Maria!"

"Die you bastard!"

"Wait…! Hold on a second kid… Ahh!"

**Line Break**

_Is this what death feels like? No… It can't be…Death isn't harm… Death's cold…Wait didn't this already happen? Damn it I need to walk up!_

"Finished. That brings my total to two hundred and ninety-eight wins in two hundred and ninety-eight games." _That was RONI's voice. That means the emergency lock down is over!_

"Dammit… This is a waste of time. You're unbeatable!" _That was Gabriel's voice. They must be playing some sort of card game._

"Not if my opponent's intellect surpasses my processing speed."

"Uh huh… And how fast is that?"

"My processing speed is roughly 1 GIPS."

"G… I… -What? Stop using words people don't know."

"I mean a quadrillion instructions per second. Doctor."

"…Sound like you're just trying to make fun of me."

"…Gabriel…" CR-S01 opened his eyes slowly, jolting a little when he noticed a blanket around his body. He jerked up surprised; his body didn't feel like he just had sex.

"Hey the kid's up! How are you feeling?"

"Actually I feel kind of great!" CR-S01 said enthusiastically (very uncharacteristic of him at the time). "What about you?" He asked sitting up on the couch.

"What about me?" Gabriel snorted and threw his cigarette at the ash tray on the coffee table. "I was already relaxed in the first place."

"I must conclude that you are lying when you say that, doctor." RONI said. "Why are you lying to him?"

"Shut up RONI!"

"By the tension in your vocal cords I can predict that some happened when I was gone? Correct?"

"No!" Gabriel snapped, "The kid was asleep the whole time."

_The whole time? Then all of that was a dream?_ The kid looked down blushing. _Why did I have a dream like that? I never thought of Gabriel in _that_ way before..._

"Hey kid what's the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing…" He kept his eyes low.

"Okay…? Oh yeah by the way," Gabriel leaned over to whisper in the kid's ear, "You moan a lot when you sleep." CR-S01 blushed a deeper shade of red, and of course Gabriel would be the one to notice. He slapped the kid on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry kid, we all of those types of dreams once in a while."

"What kind of dreams are you talking about, Doctor?" RONI asked, obviously hearing what Gabriel had just said a second ago.

"Can you please escort me back to my room," CR-S01 asked, sounding strained? _This is so embarrassing…_ (-_-')

"Yeah of course," Dr. Cunningham said gently, "You've already been through enough."

"What do you mean by that?" The kid looked suspiciously at the diagnostic doctor.

"Oh nothing." Gabriel snuck in an eye roll before saying, "We should get going."

**Line Break**

"That was a great operation, doctor." Tomoe congratulated CR-S01 after he stitched the patient back up. The kid nodded, taking off the rubber gloves rather quickly and tossed them into the garbage. "Can I ask you something?" The Japanese doctor asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Where did you get those bruises on your right arm?"

"Bruises…?"

**Flash Back**

"Wait…! Hold on a second kid… Ahh!" CR-S01's hand tried hitting him square in the face, but Gabriel's hand was there to block most of the impact. "Hey stop that!" He snatched the kid's wrist and moved it to his lips. "I guess this will have to do."

"Ow! Why are you biting at my arm?" The kid demanded.

"Shut up kid. I'm giving you a few hickys on your arm."

"Why on my arm?"

"…"

"Gabriel…can I give you a hicky?"

"Sure, just don't do it on my neck."

**End of Flask Back**

"I must have hit my arm on something…"

Tomoe giggled cutely, "I don't think I could picture you as a clumsy person," she said honestly. "But it happens to everyone once in a while."

"Um yeah…"

"Would you like me to take you back to your room?"

"Yes, but can you take me to Dr. Cunningham's office first. I need to talk to him."

"Of course," Tomoe nodded and lead the kid out of the room. She paused for a second, but kept walking through the hallways that would lead to Dr. Cunningham's office. "May I ask why you need to talk to Dr. Cunningham?" She asked politely, "You don't have to tell me; it's really none of my business."

"I just need to ask him, well confirm something with him first, that's all." The kid explained rather quietly. "It's nothing, really." Tomoe nodded, understanding that it was none of her business after all.

"I hope you find what you are looking for." She said with a smile.

"Yeah me too…"

"Hey guys what are you doing in the diagnostics' department?" Gabriel asked as he walked out the image analysis lab room with RONI by his side. He was wearing a smug grin on his face. "I'm about to show that bastard that there's something wrong with him."

"Why does it sound like you're treating Assistant Secretary Jacob Tillman again?" Tomoe asked a little concerned.

"This guys even worse than Tillman. The only reason he's in here is because his wife wouldn't leave him alone about it," Gabriel explained, "It's time to show that bastard who's boss, let's go RONI!"

"Yes, Dr. Cunningham."

"Dr. Cunningham," Tomoe interrupted, "The reason why we're here is because he wanted to see you." She pointed at CR-S01. "I don't want to get in the way, so can you take him with you, please?"

Gabriel scratched his chin, "Hm I guess."

"Thank you." The endoscopic doctor bowed before taking her leave.

"Kid, can you wait in my office, I _really_ want to talk to my patient first." The older male said with a pleased expression on his face.

"Um yeah…"

"Great. Oh Mr. Hartley~" Gabriel called out with happy glee of delight.

_It still feels like what happened yesterday was all a dream…_CR-S01 sighed as he walked into Gabriel's office. Everything was in the same place as it was yesterday. The aroma of freshly made coffee filed the room with warmth and comfort, making the room pleasant and relaxing. "I've never had coffee before…" He took the cup from the table and went to the couch to sit. "I wonder what it tastes like."

"Stupid old man," The door from the exam room opened and closed promptly behind the older male. "Hey kid, what did you want to talk about?" He walked over to his desk and sat a file there and turned back around. "Didn't someone ever tell you it's rude to drink other peoples' coffee?"

"Oh!" CR-S01 sat the coffee cup back on the table. "Don't worry I didn't drink it, it just smelt nice…I never had coffee before." He explained keeping his eyes low. "Anyway," the kid stood up and walked over to Gabriel, "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday…"

"What about yesterday?" Gabriel asked in a low voice.

"Dr. Cunningham I can tell by the way you lowered your voice there's-"

"You know RONI can you at least try to be quiet when your advise isn't wanted." The older doctor growled at the portable machine. "Go on kid, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to check something, do you mind?" He said rolling up his right sleeve. "May I look at the left side of your supraclaviclar?" (Okay before you go all crazy about the word "supraclaviclar" and have to stop reading so you can look it up to see what it means, I don't want you to have to stop reading, so I'm going to explain it for you. "Supra" in Latin means above and "Claviclar" as you can see is similar to the word "Clavicle" which is a fancy word for your collar bone. So the region of the body CR-S01 is talking about is the skin above the clavicle bone.)

"Um sure kid…" He took hold of his tie to loosen it so it would be easier for him to expose his neck and left shoulder. "What are you trying to find?"

**Flash Back**

"Sure, just don't do it on my neck." Gabriel warned before he went back to biting at the kid's arm. CR-S01 leaned forward towards Gabriel shoulder and started to kiss gently at the older male's shoulder blade; he kissed up to his collar bone and stopped right before he reached Gabriel's neck. "I said not on my neck."

"I'm not on your neck." CR-S01 plainly stated. He bit down softly at the exposed flesh, using his tongue to massage the spot after he bit down a little harder.

**End of Flash Back**

"There's nothing there…" The kid sounded disappointed when he couldn't find the bruise he thought he had left on Gabriel the other day. "Um sorry to bother you like this…" He apologized with his head low. He made his way to the door, but the diagnostic doctor grabbed onto CR-S01's right arm.

"Would you like to explain to me what you were looking for?" The kid's heart thumped hard against the walls of his chest. He'd never heard Gabriel so serious before.

"It's nothing…can you please escort me back to my room?"

"Don't lie to me kid, I know you're hiding something from me."

"Please let go of my arm."

"Kid, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you were trying to find on my body." Gabriel held on to the kid's arm tighter, adding pressure on one of the bruises. This caused CR-S01 to grind his teeth from the little shots of pain that tingled up his limb.

_I don't want to have to deal with this._ CR-S01 turned around grabbing onto the other male's arm and kneeled down slight (for momentum) to swing the other man forward. Gabriel, who wasn't expecting this, somersaulted in mid air and landed on his back on the hard wood floor. _Dammit why did I throw him in front of the door? _(The older male had let go of his arm from the impact of being thrown to the floor.) _Don't worry there's another door!_ The kid ran to the exam rooms' door without another seconds notice.

"Damn…I didn't know the kid could do that." Gabriel groaned in pain as he sat up. "I hope I didn't bruise something."

"Dr. Cunningham, you seem not to be mad? Didn't you want to what he was hiding from you?"

Gabriel chuckled at RONI, "He's not hiding anything from me." He got up, dusting off his clothing he explained, "I tricked him and made him think that he dreamt something that actually happened." Gabriel began to rub off cover up above his left collar bone, which revealed a bruise that CR-S01 was trying to find.

"Doctor, why are you trying to deceive him?"

"I don't want him to feel lovely dovey and all intimate towards me. It'll just hurt him when he has to leave to go back to that ice box." He explained to RONI.

"But Dr. Cunningham, don't you feel something for him if he's supposed to feel close for you?"

"RONI…" Gabriel sighed, "I can't love him back."

**Line Break**

(Yes, for those of you who read this story more than once I did change Gabriel's patient. I knew the second I put my sorry on Fanfiction that it was impossible for CR-S01 to be at the hospital based on the games timeline, but Thank you Eggs in a Beaker for telling me anyway. I wasn't going to change it, but I decided too, since I feel it makes the story off…)

Yes I'm done! Woot! This took longer to write than I expected it would take. It took like three weeks to write this…it was because of the sex scene too… Don't be mean to me about it, it was my first sex scene I've ever written :P I'm not sure if I'm going to write a second part to this, well I wasn't planning on it, but since I left it like this I feel like I'm just leave you guys out in the dust. I don't like doing that! RAWR! I don't know…if I get reviews asking me to write a second part than I'll write one. :) I hope you enjoyed this story.

To tell you the truth I wanted to write this fanfiction because my sister had bought the game three weeks ago. And by the second day of playing it I was like, "Hey I should write a fanfiction!" Yeah, because its summer and I have no life, my sister and I ended up beating Trauma Team in four days. We could have beaten it in three, but we ended up stopping two scenes too short…oh well xD It took us two weeks to beat Trauma Center: New Blood…. (I'm sorry if I'm sounding like I'm gloating.) Sadly I don't own Trauma Center: Second Opinion, Trauma Center: Under the Knife and Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2…


	2. Extended Chapter

**What Happens In This Office Stays In This Office**

**Extended Chapter**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Trauma Team or the characters!

Summary: CR-S01 confronts Dr. Cunningham, but he ends up getting a small therapy session from Tomoe about the "L" word. He decides to confront Dr. Cunningham again, but get's a little surprise.

Warning: If you don't agree with yaoi or just in sexual themes in general just push the back arrow on the top left part of the computer screen with your mouse. We all know how do to that. ;) There are a couple scenes from the game, but it doesn't reveal anything important. (I hope…)

I want to thank GinyaxAlvissForever for your quick response of reviewing my story. (You were the first one to review after all, and I felt like you were waiting for my story to come up. It kind of surprised me when there was a review the first day.) I was going to wait to write this when a couple more people reviewed, but you're review almost made me hyperventilate (from excitement of course) that I had to start writing the second chapter right away. Thank you.

Awww! Don't drown me in cookies xXxSouleKeeperxXx I wrote the second part xD Thank you for your comment though. It really made my night when I came home from work.

**Line Break**

It wasn't like he wasn't expecting this to happen, but he couldn't help but feel a little irritated, and a little remorseful, that CR-S01 had been avoiding him the whole week and a half. This had to stop, and Gabriel knew it. The others were beginning to question what was happening between the two and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Of course he wasn't going to go up to the kid and demand to get over that he had a dream of them having sex. (Even though it wasn't a dream. It had actually happened.) Because he wasn't supposed to know what the kid had dreamt in the first place. He could tell that CR-S01 was uncomfortable when he past him in the hallways. He's eyes would lower to the ground, and he would start to breathe heavily. The amber eyed doctor noticed that the kid would pick up his pace, just to rush past him knowing that it would be the only way to not engage into a conversation.

Gabriel sighed helplessly as he was actually happy for once. The Director hadn't noticed anything different with CR-S01's behavior and so did Maria. Maria, he hoped, would never pick up on the weird atmosphere between the two male doctors, or she would be all over it like flies on a dead animal carcass on the side of a road.

Tomoe was the first one to notice the kid's sudden change in mood. She did have a crush on him after all. Hank noticed soon after, but they're both the type who wouldn't force questions upon a person who didn't want to explain.

It wasn't until he heard his patient cough violently that he looked up from the chart he was looking at. His son, Joshua, was his current patient. Even though Joshua was his son, the kid had no idea that the man in front of him was his father. "That cough, didn't it hurt?"

His son gave him a confused expression, "Was it supposed to hurt? I'm telling you doctor, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Right, then you won't have any problems showing me the hand you used to cough on." Gabriel said, putting the chart on the desk next to him. Joshua intently kept his hands down on his lap, shaking his head "no," and gave the doctor another confused expression.

"I already told you that there's nothing wrong with me."

_Damn stubborn kid! _He hissed as he thought. _How am I supposed to see if there's blood on his hand or not? Oh! I know._ "Hey Joshua lift up your shirt for me one more time."

"Okay…?" The boy lifted up his shirt waiting for the doctor to exam him. Gabriel, who looked like he was looking for something asked him to pull his shirt back down. As Joshua did so, Gabriel noticed a splat of red where Joshua had lifted his shirt.

"Hey kid, why are you trying to hide your symptoms from me?"

"Huh…! Wh-Why would you say that?" Joshua asked nervously.

"I know you coughed up blood earlier. It's on your clothing."

"Oh… I-it's just some blood! I'm full of the stuff. I'm fine."

Gabriel sighs, "Seriously who'd he inherit this attitude from…? Well, we're done talking… I need you to undergo a few tests for me. RONI, get approval for an X-ray."

"Yes, Doctor. The X-ray examination is now available."

"Okay RONI, let's go." He said grabbing his chart from his desk and left the room without another word to Joshua. Shutting the door behind RONI, he made his way to the Image Analysis Lab where Maria was leaning against the door with her arms crossed her chest. She looked at him with a glare. "What's your problem?"

"You, you colossal ass!" She yelled at him. "You got Tomoe all worried with the kid for some reason." She barked; moving out of the way, so Gabriel can go through.

"I did nothing." He told her with a snort.

"Tomoe says that the kid's been avoiding you and now she's all worried about him. He won't tell her anything ether." Maria explained leaning against the only table in the lab. Gabriel logged on to the computer and started to look threw the X-rays.

"Can we talk about this later, Maria? I'm kind of in the middle of something." He said to the first response doctor.

"No, Gabe we can't." She snapped. "It's your fault that Tomoe is all… Hey aren't you listening to me?" She was about to slap him, but she didn't, seeing that Gabe had found something on the X-ray.

"There's a cave-in in the gastric wall. The contrast medium has settled in it. Well, this is definitely proof. He can't make excuses anymore." He said to RONI.

"I agree, Doctor. New symptom observed: 'Caved- In Gastric Wall'."

"That's good in all, but can you at least talk to Tomoe or the kid. We don't need any distractions." Maria followed Gabriel out of the Lab and to the exam room door.

"Just wait here. I have to talk to my patient first. I promise I'll listen after I do so." Maria scowled, but nodded, noticing that Gabriel was being completely, and she may add, almost scary serious. She nodded, letting the male doctor go back into his exam room. "Thank you." He said quietly to himself. Joshua was still sitting in the chair with a plain look on his face. Gabriel sat down sitting his chart down on his lap. "I have proof that there's something wrong with your stomach. You ready to talk now?"

His son gave him a slightly irritated expression and mumbled, "Urgh...My tummy hurts once in a while. But that's it! "

"Hmm... So he does have stomachaches. What an idiot... I bet they hurt a whole lot too... Well, RONI, he's finally coming clean with us. You writing all this down?"

"Yes, Doctor. New symptom observed: 'Stomachache'." RONI chimed.

Joshua continued, "Yeah, I don't feel like eating when it hurts. What's wrong with that?"

"You don't feel like eating, huh? Well, given your stomach's condition, I'm not surprised."

"Everyone keeps making a fuss about it, but it's nothing! Really! Doctor, I'm okay. Seriously!"

"Alright," Gabriel checked RONI's screen to review the new symptoms he found. "Now is there anything else you're hiding? This is your chance..."

"I-I'm not hiding anything! I really am okay." Joshua insisted.

"Man... This little runt... Time to go back to the office and continue with the diagnosis." Gabriel muttered under his breath. "I guess this could be a good time to go talk to Maria..."

"Are you sure Doctor?" RONI asked, as Dr. Cunningham walked out of the exam room. "There could be something wrong with your son..."

"You mean the patient, RONI." He corrected the robot.

"Yes, Doctor, you're patient."

"Took you long enough, geez." Maria said with a frown on her face. "Are you going to listen to me now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I want you to go talk to the kid. I'm sick of seeing Tomoe all worked up about it, because it's your fault!" She said accusingly. "I don't care when you do it, but make sure you do it soon, or I'll swear that I'll bet you to a bloody pulp and feed to a hungry wolf or something." Maria threatened before she walked away from the male doctor.

"She can be over dramatic sometimes..." Gabriel sighed. "Let's finish this case before I go corner the kid somewhere."

"Yes, Doctor."

**Line Break**

"You're having a relapse of gastric ulcers. Which I'm guessing hurts. A lot. Why do you keep trying to hide your symptoms from me?" Gabriel asked his son.

"Th-There's nothing wrong with me... I really didn't notice it." Joshua explained.

"Just stop it!" Gabriel snapped, "There's no way you're all right!"

"Urgh..."

"Now listen to me," Gabriel said continuing on, "I don't know why you're pretending to be fine and I don't care why! But the more you keep this up, the more you make everyone around you worry about you!"

"...But..."

"Whoa, there's no need to explain. If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine. I've gotten permission from Lisa-I mean your mother-already. RONI, get the examinations ready. If he's not going to talk then I'll find out myself!"

"...Understood. Doctor, please calm down."

"...O-Oh... Sorry..."

"...The X-rays, CT, and analysis exams are now available."

Gabriel looked at the X-rays once he was in the analysis room. He noticed the X-ray on the patients spine that there where black spots, indicating an abnormal break in bowl gas in the intestine. The third CT scan showed that Joshua's pancreas was swollen. After not finding anything abnormal on the other CT scans, he decided to go back to the exam room.

Joshua sat there with a gloomy look on his face. "..."

"We'll, I may have been a bit harsh earlier," Gabriel admitted, "I wasn't being professional, but you also—"

"Doctor?" RONI interrupted.

"I-I know. Just be quiet...! Anyways, I want to cure you completely. And everyone is worried about you."

"..."

"Joshua, will you please cooperate with the exams?"

"...Sorry."

"...?"

"...I'm sorry. I'm sorry...!"

"Hey, hey...! I-It's all right... Don't cry...!"

Joshua sniffled a bit and said, "But it's all my fault. I didn't want my mom or that nurse to worry about me..."

"...! Joshua..."

"...I'm really sorry. I just made everyone worry even more." The boy straightened himself up, "I won't hide anything anymore. I wanna get out of the hospital! So please."

"...Yeah, I understand."

"Umm... Actually, my tummy feels a little weird. Can you check it out, Doctor?"

"Of course, leave it to me. RONI, are you ready!"

"Yes, Doctor. I am fully prepared."

"All right. Let's continue the exam!"

**Line Break**

CR-S01 sat in his cell, avoiding everyone. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he was making everyone so worried about him. But he didn't deserve that kind of attention from the others in this hospital! The kid, who was slumped over sitting on his bed, lay back so he was lying down. He closed his eyes, but opening them once again. He didn't feel like sleeping, fearing that he would have another wet dream.

For the last week and a half, he kept having the same dream play over and over again. Him and Gabriel together, having sex over and over again without a care in the world. What he hated the most was that he didn't really mind the dreams. They were comforting in a sense, but now he was forcing himself to think that he was sick of having the same dream again, and again.

The dreams just made everything worse. He couldn't look at Dr. Cunningham in the eyes anymore. He can't talk to the other doctors without remembering his prolong dreams.

His logic told him that he should talk to someone about it, probably Dr. Cunningham, because he was the source of the problem, but his gut kept telling him that it would just go away sooner or later... But the original dream just felt real and alive. The pleasure, the embarrassment, and the passion felt so real to him, that he started to question its creditability. Was it a dream or was it real?

"Damn it!" He hissed to himself. Why would Dr. Cunningham lie about something like that...? "Wait..." CR-S01 sat back up from his bed. If he had lied to him there had to be a reason behind it. Maybe Dr. Cunningham was ashamed that he slept with another man. Or maybe it was because he wanted to play a joke on him...? _No, _the kid thought, _Dr. Cunningham isn't the type to joke about something like that..._

The kid had to admit that Dr. Cunningham was a sarcastic type, but he didn't sound like he was being sarcastic when he was explaining to RONI that the kid been asleep the whole time while he waited for the lock down to be over. Why would anyone be sarcastic about having sex with someone anyway...wait...yeah they're would be people who were like that...

And there was a question about the blue and red vials. Did the red vial actually make him fall asleep the whole time, or was he horny and ended up having sex with Dr. Cunningham? And what did the blue vial do to Dr. Cunningham? Did it just make him relaxed the whole time, or did he become relaxed and horny? They were all good questions, the kid concluded, but how was he going to get them answered?

He could try to talk to Dr. Cunningham, but what if he just ran away again like last time? The kid grabbed a chunk of his hair and squeezed it slightly, not wanting to cause himself too much pain. He knew he was going to run away if he had an escape rout, so where would be the best place to talk to Dr. Cunningham and not be able to run away…?

"The roof!" CR-S01 concluded. There was only one way up and one way down, well actually someone could try jumping off the roof, but they would more likely have died from that height. _I wouldn't jump off the roof, would I?_ The kid questioned himself. _I'm not suicidal…_

"What are you doing?" Detective Holden asked. The kid almost jumped back, surprised to see the man who caught him at the Cumberland incident.

"I…"

"Doesn't matter, I cleared you for surgery." He threw a chart inside the bars of the kid's prison. "Hurry up, or some other doctor will take your place." He walked out of the room without another word.

"I wonder…?" CR-S01 grabbed the chart and looked at the patient. Ten year old Joshua Cunningham has Wermer's syndrome and needs surgery stat. "Cunningham…? Is this Dr. Cunningham's son?" _Dr. Cunningham! That means he's probably assisting the surgery!_

**Line Break**

"Careful with the anesthesia! It's a Hardy procedure." Gabriel said the Emma.

"Yes sir."

"Doctor…"

"You…!" The diagnostics' doctor said surprised.

"Please let me do this operation." CR-S01 said to the other male doctor. "Please, let me save this life."

"The room is yours, Doctor. Now hurry up and get ready for surgery!"

Gabriel couldn't believe his eyes on how fast the kid was working on the tumors in his son's body. Drain, cut, and extract. It was like the only thing that was going threw in the kid's head was saving his son's life. The kid was now operating on the pancreas. The treatment was similar, but found tearing in the pancreas. Cut, forceps, sutures, synthetic membranes, and antibiotic gel…

It wasn't until the kid started to remove tumors on the stomach when Gabriel started to feel uneasy. He didn't show it of course. The kid was about to suture for the last time in the stomach he heard the kid say, "What…!" realizing that he had dropped the needle.

"The needle fell in? Dammit… Why at a time like this…?" Gabriel hissed. "We don't have much time! The patient won't last long…!"

"…! Set the ultrasound wavelength for multiple analysis!"

"The ultrasound? What's that gonna do?"

"The needle's metal. It'll appear as a shadow if we scan!" The kid informed.

"All right… The ultrasound's ready. Let's hurry!" Gabriel felt his heart jump into his esophagus. He could only watch the other doctor search around for the needle, while holding his breath. He had to stop once in a while to drain up loose blood and stop any harmful hemorrhaging. It wasn't until he heard the kid say, "There it is!" when he started to breathe again. "Whew… I was pretty worried for a moment there." He admitted.

"Taping the sutured incision...and the operation's done." The kid sighed. "Operation complete. Let this disease pass from this world…"

"…Uh, well, y'know… To be serious for once, thanks for saving this patient." He thanked. Right away he noticed the kid wasn't going to give him any eye contact from now on. "Kid…"

"Dr…Dr. Cunningham… Can we go talk somewhere…privately?" CR-S01 still kept his eyes down, staring at the floor below him.

"Sure kid, just follow me to my office and we can-"

"No…!" The kid shuddered from being to loud. "Can we go talk on the roof…?"

"The roof…? Okay then, we'll go talk on the roof-Hey wait up!" Gabriel walked after CR-S01 who has left the room after Gabriel had said "okay." The kept a good pace in front of Gabriel, making sure if the other make got too close to him, he wouldn't try to run away. He took long strides up the stairs that lead to the roof. He listened to Gabriel's foot steps. It was clear that he was taking his sweet time up the stairs. The diagnostics doctor made sure he stepped up every single stair step on his way up to the roof.

The kid opened the door rather quickly, making his way in the middle of the roof top, where a helicopter would land if it needed an emergency landing or something… He flinched when he heard the door close, hearing Dr. Cunningham stop right in front of the door.

"The reason you wanted to come up here was because there's only one way to get up and only one way to get down." The older doctor concluded. "Of course there is one other way to get down, but I don't think you're willing to jump off and die."

The kid nodded to himself and gradually turned himself around. He noticed, when his eyes looked up to look at Gabriel, that the older doctor was leaning against the door with his arms crossed, waiting for him to start talking. CR-S01 took a deep breath, but nothing came out when he started to speck. Just air…

"You can tell me, kid. I'm not going to tell anyone." Gabriel said, making sure he wasn't sounding sarcastic or mean. "What's going on in your head that's making you keep your distance from me?"

"I thought it was real, but then logic keeps telling me that it was only a dream…" The kid lets his eyes drop again. "I keep dreaming about it… Every night, and they won't go away…"

"What kind of dreams are you having?"

The kid gulped nervously. He didn't want to tell Gabriel, but he answered, "Intimate ones…"

"And these are the only dreams you've been having?"

The kid nodded.

"Can I ask how intimate these dreams are?"

"…I…um…" The kid's face flushed deeply. He kept his head low to the ground.

"Hey, don't get embarrassed." Gabriel soothed. "You don't have to explain if you don't want too. Is it only kissing? Touching? Is it something more intimate than that?"

"It's…um more intimate than that…"

"So you're having an intercourse in your dream?"

The kid nodded again.

"So you're having the same dream over and over again with you have an intercourse with… Is it with someone you know? Is it someone who works here at this Hospital?"

"It's someone who works here at the Hospital."

"Is it a doctor, nurse or even a director at this Hospital?"

"He's a doctor at this Hospital…"

"Oh so the person in your dreams is a man?" Gabriel couldn't help but crack a smile at the kid. "I thought it was at least a female."

"Don't make fun of me…!" The kid exclaimed, finally looking up at Gabriel. "I can't control what I dream about."

"Yeah, yeah I know that." The older doctor snorted. "Sorry, anyway, so the person in your dreams is a male doctor who works at this hospital. Is this male doctor me?"

"Yes-Oh wait a minute!" The kid clasped his hands over his mouth. _Damn it! Why did I say that without any hesitation?_

"Thanks for being honest with me, kid. It explains a lot."

**Line Break**

_Why do I still feel awkward when I'm around Dr. Cunningham still! _The kid mentally screamed at himself. It had been three days since he confessed to the older male, and yet he still felt like there was something missing from that conversation. _I told him and he seemed fine with it, and now I still can't look at him! It's so awkward being around him…_

He couldn't really complain though. His outer appearance when he was around Gabriel was okay, so everyone was back to their usually selves, and not worrying about him anymore. His inner appearance was another story. The kid's heart rate would increase when he was around the other male, it just didn't make any sense to him. His stomach would become lighter also, as if he was nervous about something. "Butterflies," he heard people call it.

CR-S01 wanted so badly to ask why he felt this way. He wasn't sick or anything. Asking Gabriel was out of the question, and Maria would probably harass him, or some how take it the wrong way. Hank might be a good person to talk to, but what if he found it uncomfortable to talk about something like that? There was Tomoe! She was easy to talk too. "I'll just ask her for advice!" He concluded.

"Ask who for advice?" Maria barged in with a tray of food in her hands. "Are you talking to yourself?" She said mockingly. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

"…"

"What ever," she shrugged, handing the tray to the kid. "What kind of advice do you need? I can probably help." She brought up a chair and sat down next to the bars of the kid's cell.

"…I would rather not talk about it…with you…" The kid said grabbing the tray and sat it down on his bed.

"Bastard, why can't you talk to me?" She asked with a snarl.

"Because you'll more likely take it the wrong way, or make fun of me." The surgeon explained. "I would actually like to talk to Dr. Tachibana."

"Tomoe…? Oh sure!" She stood up sounding excited. "I'll go get her for you." She exclaimed and left the room without another word. CR-S01 flinched back a little, startled by Maria's sudden outcry of enthusiasm. It wasn't long before Maria came back, pushing Tomoe forward into the room with a huge grin on her face.

"B-but Maria. This is out of the blue." She said, trying not to fall over from the other female doctor pushing her forward.

"See yeah!" Maria left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"I'm sorry about that." Tomoe apologized. "Did you need something from me?"

"Yes…I…um…need advice."

"Oh!" The Japanese doctor sat in the chair where Maria was previously sitting. "I don't know how much help I'll be, but what kind of advice do you need?"

"Um… It's…" The kid paused, characteristically keeping his eyes low. "Every time I'm around this 'person'…I feel nervous…and I feel like I shouldn't because I told this 'person' about something I haven't told anyone else, and now every time I'm around this 'person,' I feel like my heart's trying to break out of my body…"

"I see." Tomoe brought her fingertips to her lips and began to giggle lightly. "I know what's wrong with you."

"Can it be cured?"

Tomoe giggled a little bit more before saying, "You're in love, silly."

**Line Break**

"The kid looks better now. Thanks for talking to him." Maria was sitting on Gabriel's coffee table while eating a bag of potato chips. "What did you say to him anyway?"

"Actually he went to me, and can you not eat my food!" Gabriel snapped at Maria. He was sitting at his desk writing down his diagnosis for a current patient. "Geez."

"What did he say?" She said in between chewing.

"I told him I won't tell anyone, so can you please put down my bag of chips and leave."

"What ever, lame-ass," she jumped off the coffee table and sat the bag of chips down. "Still, thank you for talking to him." After she left Gabriel looked at the door dumbfound.

"Did she hit her head? Seriously that was a little creepy." Gabe told himself. Returning to his diagnosis he realized he had written down something completely random. He had written down that the patient had, 'CR-carpal tunnel Syndrome', instead of 'Raynaud's Syndrome'. "How the Hell did I get CR-carpal tunnel Syndrome from Raynaud's Syndrome?" (These two Syndromes are explained after the chapter ends.) _CR…? Hey isn't that how the kid's prison number starts?_

"Dr. Cunningham?" A small knock can from his office door.

"You can come in." He half grumbled, erasing 'CR-carpal tunnel Syndrome', and changing it to 'Raynaud's Syndrome'. "Tomoe what brings you to my office, not that I'm complaining or anything?"

"I would like to talk to you about the kid." She said closing the door behind her. "I found out something important that I think you should know about."

"Hmm, it's not like you to go talking about someone behind their back." Gabriel said, closing the patients' file. "But what did you find out about him?"

"Something happened between you two, and now it seems as if it bloomed into something special." She started saying, making her way to the couch to sit down.

"What are you talking about?" The diagnostic doctor was confused on what Tomoe was trying to imply. He turned his chair, so he was facing her.

"He's in love with you, Dr. Cunningham."

"In love with me? Did he really say that to you?"

"He wanted my advice about his feelings about a certain person. I just filled in the blanks." She explained to Gabriel. "I didn't want to ask him in fear that I would make him feel embarrassed, but I would really like to know what happened between you two."

"I see," the male doctor nodded. "But I'd rather not tell." He said honestly.

"You don't have to tell me, I don't want to be the one to pry." She got up as if she was going to leave.

"The kid and I had an intercourse, and I made him believe that it was all a dream."

"Oh…!" Tomoe stopped dead in her tracks. "That explains it." She sat back down, showing no signs of disappointment or anger. "When did this happen?"

"Almost two weeks ago. It was on the day of the emergency lock down."

"And what made you two have an intercourse in the first place?"

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, "Geez Tomoe, when did you becomes a therapist?" Tomoe only giggled at his comment, so Gabriel kept talking, "Earlier that day I received two vials. One was blue and one was red. I had no idea what was in them. RONI ended up scanning them, but didn't know what most of the compound was in each. When the kid and I were pretty much stuck in my office, I drank the blue vial and the kid drank the red vial. After all that we ended up having sex…"

"Did you ever found out what was exactly in the two vials?"

"Yeah I called my friend who sent it to me. He told me I was supposed to use it with my wife. That really backfired on me…"

"Dr. Cunningham..." She said in the most serious voice she could bring herself to do. "Do you love him?" Gabriel started at her blankly for a few seconds and sighed. He turned to put the documents back into his patients file.

"I can't love him back." He finally said, "I was hoping that the kid wouldn't feel anything after we had sex, but I guess that's another thing that just back fired in my face." He sighed, "That's why I made him think it was all a dream, so he wouldn't have an intimate attachment with me. It'll just hurt him when he has to go back to that fridge of his."

"You had good intensions," she said in her usual sweet voice. "You feel something for him, but you want to deny it..."

"I'm surprised you're not mad at me." Gabriel had gotten out of his desk chair and had walked to the main door of his office. "I practically had an affair with my wife that I'm planning on divorcing. Doesn't that make me an even worse husband and father?"

**Line Break**

CR-S01's eyes shot open startled from his dream. It was completely different from the other ones he had been having! He was still with Gabriel, but with some reason he had brought him to a house, somewhere by a lake of some sort. A large bed a waited for them as he was carried bridal style into a large room. It was beautiful. It was romantic.

The older doctor was so gentle and sweet with him. He touched him so tenderly that it made him want to cry. He remembered so vividly that Gabriel was so patient with him, not wanting to kill the passionate moment between them. The kid couldn't help but to moan loudly and tremble in fervor. The way Gabriel had waited just the right moment to push into him, so soothingly, which had made his whole body shudder in excitement and desire.

"Did you have a nice dream?"

Startled, he turned his head to the right, since he was sleeping on his back. Gabriel sat on a chair with a cigarette in his mouth, lazily blowing out a puff of smoke. He wore a typical smug look on his face, his amber eyes were fastened on the boy in front of him.

"..."

"I think you enjoyed yourself." He said taking another drag from his cigarette. "I almost didn't catch it, because you moaned it out so softly. What was I doing to you in your dream?"

"..."

"So you're giving me the silent treatment? Oh that's so mean." The man said sarcastically. "Does it hurt?"

The kid's expression did not change, "Does what hurt?"

"The boner that's the size of a scaled model of Mt. Everest you're having right now. It's so big that I could probably see it a mile away." Gabriel snickered, watching the kid get up and use his pillow to cover his clothed erect member. "Should I leave so you can take care of it?"

"...No..."

"Oh...?" The older male raised an interested eyebrow. "Have you ever masturbated before?"

"..."

"Do you want me to help you get rid of it?"

"No...! It'll just go away and-"

"Not when I'm here it won't." Gabriel snorted, "Or are you planning on taking a quick cold shower?"

"..."

"Hmm..."

"...What...?"

"Oh nothing," the older male sighed, "It's just that a certain birdie told me that there's something up with you, would you like sharing with me?" The kid looked down, clenching the pillow that hid his hardening erection.

"I…um…" He shook his head. "It's nothing I should be feeling…since all of it was a dream." Gabriel watched as the kid's face began to burn up in the color red. Guilt started to clinch at his stomach. How long was he going to keep lying to the kid? His lips began to open, but nothing came out, only air and more guilt. He tried again, with more luck he was pronouncing 'I'. The door slammed open behind Gabriel with so much force, causing the doctor to fall off his chair.

"Hey Kid…! Oh wait a minute, why are you here?" Maria said with a hint of laughter in her voice, "Did I scare you off your chair, Gabe?" She took Gabriel's chair and pushed it away; sitting on it after Gabriel was out of the way. "I have a surprise surgery for you, kid." She waved the chart that was in her hands at CR-S01. "It seems that a patient has Crohn's disease and wants surgery on his intestine to cure it."

"You can't cure Crohn's disease with surgery," Gabriel grunted, getting up from the tiled floor. "It can help the patient, but it can't cure the disease altogether."

"The patient wants to live a little bit longer, who cares if surgery doesn't cure him all the way?" Maria was about to hand CR-S01 the chart, but paused, seeing that the kid was covering himself with a pillow. "What's with you?"

"Maria it's morning, all men experience 'that' in the morning." Gabriel grumbled at the female.

"'That'…?" She sat there for a few more seconds before she realized what Gabriel was talking about. "Ewe, gross! You men are so nasty sometimes!" She exclaimed, throwing the chart at Gabriel.

"Hey now, we can't control that." Gabriel caught the chart with ease. "How about you try telling your blood not to go into certain places in your body when it's not needed?"

"Stop it you ass! I don't need a lesson on the males' reproductive system!" She snapped.

"Aparently you do, Maria. Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Idiot! What kind of question is that?"

"You're the idiot if you can't answer a simple question."

The kid sighed, leaning forward on the pillow. _I don't think I can stand this pain anymore,_ the kid grunted in his head. _Will those two just leave already!_

**Line Break**

"Rock solid," Hank said after the kid was done sewing up the patient. "That was a fine operation as always, doctor." The kid nodded, acknowledging the praise he just received. "Do you want me to escort you back to your room?"

"Yeah."

Hank nodded, taking the lead out of the operating room. "Do you mind me asking you something?" he said turning his head to the side to look at the kid.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Is everything working out between you and Gabriel?"

"…Yes."

Hank paused, "Are you sure, because you can tell me-"

"Everything is fine." His expressionless crimson eyes shot shivers down Hank's spine.

Hank shivered a little before nodding and walking on. "It's almost time for you to leave Resurgam." Hank sighed, sadly. "You'll be leaving in two weeks." CR-S01 nodded. He did feel gloomy that he would have to leave the hospital, but he thought that this was no place to keep a killer.

"Yeah, I'll miss it here." The kid admitted, causing the ex solider to smile a bit.

"We will all miss you, doctor. You've done so much for is here. We could never repay you." Hank said.

"…"

"Hey, guys. How'd the surgery go?" Gabriel stepped out of nowhere, slightly startling Hank, and made the kid flinch back an inch. "I can take him from here."

"Surgery was perfect as usual." Hank explained, "I'm sure you're busy Dr. Cunningham. I can take him back to his room."

"No, it's okay." The kid said, "I wanted to talk to Dr. Cunningham anyway." Hank nodded his head of approval and said his good byes before he left the other two doctors.

"You really wanted to talk to me?" Gabriel sounded surprised.

"No," he said in his monotone voice, "but I know you want to talk to me." He stared up at the other doctor with his empty, hallow, crimson eyes. Gabriel couldn't help but feel a slight shiver go up and down his spine. He began to walk and the kid followed without hesitation.

"I just want to tell you a lie I've been telling you all this time." Gabriel opened the door for the kid, letting him go inside first. "I feel that the lie is hurting you more than the truth would have."

"…A lie?" He paused after Gabriel had closed the door behind himself.

"Um…yeah… The day of the lock down, when you had the dream about you and I having sex…" He watched as the color red started to creep up onto the kid's cheeks. "Well, it wasn't really a dream. It actually happened."

"B-But the bruise…!"

"Yeah, I put cover up over it, so I would make you think that you dreamt it." Gabriel took a step back, waiting for some sort of negative reaction to burst out of the other doctor.

"I-I, I'm normal…" The kid's hands were shacking for some reason. Was it from excitement? "There's nothing wrong with me after all…"

"Geez, first it was Tomoe and now it's you. What's with these positive reactions?" Gabriel tone made him sound kind of disappointed. "This doesn't make any sense." He brought his hand up to his face, shaking his head with his eyes closed. Gabriel let's out a small gasp when he felt something pull at the front of his suit. Looking down, Gabriel noticed, that the kid had his forehead pressed against the older male's chest, the boy's hands grasped at Gabriel's suit.

"Gabriel…" The kid sniffled out. "…Why?"

"Kid…I…" Gabriel brought his hand over the kid's head, letting it sit lightly on top of raven black hair. "…I just didn't want you to be attached to me." He felt the other flinch, when he started to stroke the kid's head, letting his fingers run threw the smooth hair with the effort to show some kind of affection.

"Then why did you have sex with me?" CR-S01 exclaimed, pulling away from Gabriel's body. With his free hand, Gabriel took the cigarette that was currently in his mouth and pulled it away from his lips, using his hand that was already tangled in the kid's hair to tilt the kid's head back. In one fluid motion their lips crashed together into a heated kiss, the kid's eyes were wide open in shock, while Gabriel's were lightly closed. The kid kept his mouth wide open, letting the other's tongue slip in and out, gliding and touching everything it could reach or make contact with.

The kid groaned. Warm shivers made its way down his tongue when he met Gabriel's. The older male was the one who pulled away. A rope of saliva was attached to the kid's lower lip and was connect to his own feverish mouth. "You don't have to be in love with a person to want to have sex with them." He said, breaking the thin thread of saliva.

"You just wanted to have a quick fix with me?" The kid demanded. He rubbed away loose saliva that had fallen out of the corner of his mouth. "I didn't think that you were that type of person-"

"I didn't do it with you because I wanted a quick fix! The red and blue liquid made us what to have sex, remember?" The kid gave him one of Maria's "are you an idiot?' type of looks.

"Liquid can't make us to anything." His voice had a hint of, "you're being a dumb ass," in it.

"Urgh … How do I explain this?" Gabriel finally lets go of the kid's hair and inhaled deeply, once he had put his cigarette back to his mouth. "At first when I told you that we're having sex, and yelled out that we're both not homosexuals. After I kissed you, you seemed fine with the thought about having sex with me. Logic," Gabriel cleared his throat, "was the only thing that made you think you didn't want to have sex."

"…"

"The liquid tricked your mind into thinking that you wanted to have sex, so your brain told the rest of your body, that sex is what you wanted. You understand now?"

"…Oh…"

"Do you feel any better?"

"…Yeah."

"Good, I have to go back to my office and diagnose my current patient." He patted the kid on the head before he turned around for the door handle.

"No…!" CR-S01 wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "I don't want you to go…yet…"

Gabriel raised an interested eyebrow. "Hey, weren't you supposed to tell me something?"

The kid jolted back a little, but kept his arms wrapped securely around the older doctor's waist. "What are you talking about?"

"Our conversation from this morning, it was interrupted by Maria. Remember, a little birdie told me something was up with you, and I wanted to know what it was." The kid unwrapped his arms and tried to move backwards, but Gabriel caught both in time and pulled the kid forward, causing the kid to run into his back.

"…Dr. Cunningham…!"

"Oh so you're calling me doctor again? Why did you stop calling me Gabriel?"

"One question at a time, please?"

"Fair." Gabriel chuckled.

"I thought that my feelings for you were stupid, unnecessary, and useless…because I thought it was a dream, but now I know that it wasn't a dream and there's a reason behind my feelings, it's just…Dr. Cunning- err um…Gabriel, I'm in love…with you…" There was a long pause afterwards. This of course made the kid a little worried, but then he heard the other clear his throat.

"Yeah… I love you too, kid." The older male sighed heavily and decides to let go of CR-S01's arms. "See you later kid. Like I said before, I have to go diagnose my patient."

"Gabe-" The kid grabbed Gabriel's wrist, preventing him to leave. (Gabriel remembers that the kid is a lot stronger than he looks.) "…Gabriel, I want to have sex with you."

"Whoa-wait…what?" Gabriel turned around. He looked right into the kid's eyes. His scarlet orbs showed that he was serious, instead of showing his empty "you can't know what I'm thinking or feeling," eyes. "I'm a little alarmed, but at the same time I really would like to take the offer, but," he placed his free hand on the kid's shoulder, "I'm not going any where right now, so maybe some other time when someone can't come barging in on us. Plus, we're not prepared to do something like that right now." He said apologetically.

"Oh…" The kid kept his head down, "Can you promise me one thing?"

Gabriel looked down at him confused, "Um sure."

"The next time we have sex can we do it on a bed?"

**Line Break**

Don't worry, I'll be writing a third chapter. I just don't want to make this chapter longer than it should.

CR-carpal tunnel syndrome occurs when the median nerve, which runs from the forearm into the hand, becomes pressed or squeezed at the wrist. The median nerve controls sensations to the palm side of the thumb and fingers (although not the little finger), as well as impulses to some small muscles in the hand that allow the fingers and thumb to move. The carpal tunnel - a narrow, rigid passageway of ligament and bones at the base of the hand - houses the median nerve and tendons. Sometimes, thickening from irritated tendons or other swelling narrows the tunnel and causes the median nerve to be compressed. The result may be pain, weakness, or numbness in the hand and wrist, radiating up the arm. Although painful sensations may indicate other conditions, carpal tunnel syndrome is the most common and widely known of the entrapment neuropathies in which the body's peripheral nerves are compressed or traumatized.

Raynaud's Syndrome is a vasospastic disorder causing discoloration of the fingers, toes, and occasionally other areas.

xD Gosh I make myself laugh. I can't believe I kept laughing when I was writing the part when Maria freaks out that CR-S01 has a boner. To tell you the truth I really hate it when other girls err woman freak out when guys get boners because they think that men can control it (or when other woman just freak out about it), but they can't! I remember one of my guy friends said to me at lunch one day at school saying:

"You know, Euphie. I like you, because you understand that it's not our fault when we get boners out of the blue." And then he started telling me a story about a time in health class a few years ago about a girl in his class why guys got boners. I believe it was male health teacher (with some reason I thought the story was funnier that the teacher was male). Anyway so this is what the teacher said:

"You know (the girls name), men can get a boner when their pants are too tight, or if their jeans rube against them weirdly, and even if the wind is blowing the wrong way, or they just get one because they just saw something they liked." Ha-ha, I almost chocked on my food when I heard the last part. The way my friend said it just made it soooo funny…*Sighs* Good times.

Anyway make sure to review! I love reviews; they just make my day shine even brighter. :3


	3. Extended Chapter 2

**What Happens In This Office Stays In This Office**

**Extended Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Trauma Team or the characters!

Summary: Gabe goes on a date with CR-S01 on the hospital roof after he files for divorce with his wife, Lisa. Maria is dealing with being confused with the atmosphere between Gabe and CR-S01. CR-S01 is being distracted with his 'needs' and starts getting symptoms of hypertension.

Warning: If you don't agree with yaoi or just in sexual themes in general just push the back arrow on the top left part of the computer screen with your mouse. We all know how do to that. ;) There are a couple scenes from the game, but it doesn't reveal anything important. The time line based on the game will be a little mixed up in this chapter (I think); sorry if that bothers you :(

**Line Break**

"A divorce?" Maria exclaimed when she heard the news from Tomoe. "He has a son and-"

"Maria, it's all up to Dr. Cunningham." Tomoe soothed the other female doctor.

"I know," the first response doctor crossed her arms with a pout, "but it doesn't give him the right to abandon his family." She explained to her friend. Tomoe nodded, agreeing to some extent to what Maria was saying.

"I understand what you're coming from," Tomoe put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "but I think Dr. Cunningham is doing this for his family, not for himself. He doesn't want to be dead weight."

"You're giving him too much credit, Tomoe." Maria snorted.

"I just hope he's making the right decision." Tomoe wished that she could know if Dr. Cunningham was indeed making the right decision. A divorce could really change a person if you weren't careful enough. This change could really be just a negative effect on him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabriel entered the break room with a basket in one of his hands. "I hope you're not talking about me, because my ears are ringing like crazy." (*Note: In Japan when someone sneezes they say that someone is talking about you behind your back. In America it's when your ears are ringing when they say that someone is talking about you behind your back.)

"What's with the basket?" Maria looked at Gabriel with a puzzled expression. "Are you going on a picnic or something?"

"Close," Gabriel said with a smirk on his face, "but not close enough. Actually, I'm going to go eat lunch with someone."

"And you need a basket?"

"Let me finish, Maria. We're eating _outside_. I just need something to transport the food I'm going to grab." Gabriel said, opening the fridge. "Hmm, I wonder what he likes." Maria puts her hands on her hips while giving Tomoe a questioning look. Tomoe just gave her friend a shrug.

"Seriously Gabe, what are you doing?" Maria just gave him a stern look.

"Stop looking at me like there's something weird going on. Is it wrong to want to eat with someone?" Gabriel asked in a snappy tone.

"Dr. Cunningham, who are you eating with?" Tomoe asked.

"It's not important." Gabriel reached inside the fridge and started to take random items of food out. "The important thing is for you guys and I mean you, Maria and the Director to keep your noses on your faces. You understand?"

Maria grunted at him. "Ass hole," she gritted her teeth, while defending herself, "I can keep my nose out of other people's business!"

"Ah ha, and what makes you think that I will believe that?"

"Just go and eat your lunch!" Maria snarled in her usual manner. Tomoe started going off on how Maria should try to keep her cool. Yeah, like Gabe was going to stick around for that. He took his basket full of food and went straight toward the stairs that lead to the roof top, where he would spend most of his time thinking, and smoking.

Once he went his merry way up the stairs he wondered if the two female doctors would actually figure out that the kid was the person he was eating lunch with. He knew Tomoe would find out sooner or later. She was a smart girl after all. Now Maria was another story. Figuring out when Maria was going to figure out something was an educated guess for the diagnostics doctor.

He heard the door click shut as he locked the door afterwards. Gabriel knew the kid would feel safer if he knew that no one would walk in on them.

"Hope you didn't mind the wait." Gabriel strode over where CR-S01 was sitting. On the middle of the roof the kid sat on top of a picnic blanket with a blank expression on his face.

"No it doesn't matter if it took long..." the kid just sat there not sure if he should keep going on with his sentence or not.

"Well then," Gabriel sat down on the opposite end of the blanket, facing CR-S01, while placing the basket in-between them. "I hope you're not a picky eater, because I just grabbed what ever I could get."

The kid only nodded.

"Okay then, we have strawberries, some mashed up stuff that I'm not even sure what it is, and some..." Gabriel looked up at the male in front of him. CR-S01 looked gloomy than emotionless, "...did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." The kid nodded, trying to reassure himself and Gabriel. "I'll like to eat some of the strawberries."

Gabriel, who was in the middle of taking food containers out of the basket, just stared at CR-S01. "Okay kid, but you can tell me if something's really bothering you." He kept a sharp eye on his so called, "boyfriend".

CR-S01 reached over to grab the container full of strawberries but was stopped by Gabriel's hand, "Gabriel..." He let his hand be gently stroked by the other males, and pursed his lips as well.

"Kid," Gabriel breathed out softly, "don't worry about how long we have until you have to leave and go back to your cell. For now," the older doctor slipped his hand up the kid's arm, "I want you to enjoy the time we have together."

"Gabriel..."

Gabriel went back to his basket and took out the rest of the containers. "So you like strawberries, what else do you like?"

"I'm not really sure. I just eat what ever the hospital or prison gives me. I really don't mind-"

"Let's find out!" The older doctor interrupted, opening a container. "Hmm this looks like potato salad...maybe we should try a different container..."

"Just find something you want to eat, Gabriel, I'll just start eating the strawberries." CR-S01 insisted, his voice sounded strained and ill.

Gabriel paused; sitting the containers aside he took a good look at the kid. CR-S01's checks were slightly red, and he looked very tired. "Are you feeling okay?" He leaned over to put his hand on the kid's forehead. The kid semi looked reluctant, but he kept his head steady, not moving away when Gabriel put his hand across his forehead. "You have a slight fever," the older doctor concluded, "you should be lying down and..."

"Gabriel..." the older male's cool fingers felt nice on his slightly over heated forehead.

"We should go back inside. I don't want your fever to worsen." Gabriel let his fingers trace the curve of the kid's warm, soft face.

"It feels good out here. The breeze feels nice against my face and..." he laced his fingers with the ones that were caressing his left check. "It's nice spending time with you without being under the watchful eye of the hospital."

"Kid, you're not looking to hot." Gabriel stood up and walked over to where CR-S01 was sitting. "Common, we should see what's up with you."

With much unwillingness the kid stood up only to fall over with his eyes closing as he fainted. Luckily, Gabriel was ready to catch the now unconscious prisoner.

"I think this date turned out nicely." Gabriel held the prisoner close to his own body.

**Line Break**

"His fever went down," Emma reported to Dr. Cunningham. "He seems to be sleeping well."

"The thing that's bothering me is that most is that people who have fevers try to stay warm."

"Did he want to stay cold or something." the female nurse asked.

"I'm not sure..." Gabriel said mostly to himself than to the nurse. "I'll ask him when he wakes up."

"How is he?" Tomoe walked into the kid's room.

"He's getting better..."

"You don't seem so sure." She commented.

"It's..." Gabriel sighed heavily, "I don't understand what's going on. The only symptom I have is fever. Who can solve a disease with the symptom: fever?"

"Doctor, do you want me to stay here with you to wait for him to walk up?" Emma asked, the chart in her arms covered her chest.

"No," Gabriel eyes were on CR-S01's sleeping face. "There's no need for two people watching over a sleeping patient."

"Okay." Emma nodded and left the room.

"Dr. Cunningham?" Tomoe sounded serious but gentle. "You should go and rest."

"Kid, it's only three o'clock in the afternoon." Gabriel sat on the only chair in CR-SO1's room. "You don't need to stay here...ether..."

"Dr. Cunningham..."

"Kid..." Gabriel sighed, "Tomoe, I know that you like him, but the best thing that you could do for him isn't to worry about him. I know I'm a hypocrite when I say this, but right now he is also my patient, and my patient that I have to worry about."

"I understand Dr. Cunningham but I-"

"I'm sorry I took him from you. I wasn't even remotely in love with him this whole time and yet I'm the one who is technically going out with him." The male doctor apologized.

"You didn't take him from me, Dr. Cunningham. He had no feelings for me in the first place. So please, don't apologize for something so 'small' like that." She giggled at Gabriel before she made her way to the door.

"You know, it's kind of creepy on how you understanding you are all the time." Gabriel said truthfully.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Dr. Cunningham." She smiled warmly. Tomoe left, closing the door lightly behind her.

Dr. Gabriel's eyes watched the kid sleep. Listening how the others light breathing was the white noise of the room. He liked how peaceful the kid looked. Usually his face was hardened with an uncertain expression, but now it has softened so attractively that it made the older doctor's heart flutter.

"Ah..." CR-S01 mumbled silently in his sleep, "Gabriel...it hurts...save me..."

A little stunned Gabriel at first thought the kid was having another dream about them, but the "save me," part threw him off. The kid started to have a spasm of coughs, and yet he didn't wake up. "Hey kid, are you all right?" Gabriel got out of his chair and started to open the barred door.

The kid shot up from the bed gasping for air. He took him a while to realize where he was. "I'm...alive...?" He asked himself in a whisper.

"Kid, you were dreaming..." Gabriel felt relived when he finally got the door unlocked. "Just thank the director that she gave me the keys to open your cage."

"My chest it-t hurts...!" He gasped again, clutching his chest with his chained wrists. "Am I having a heart attack...?"

"Highly unlikely," Gabriel started to unattached the younger doctors clothing to check his heart rhythm with his stethoscope. "Your heart rate is differently elevated. Kid, just try to relax, okay?"

"Everything's...getting dark..." the kid fell back into his sleeping position, his eyes closed again as if he were asleep.

Gabriel checked CR-S01's pulse. It had slowed drastically to a more normal even rhythm. "He passed out when he got up too fast, RONI I think...oh wait a minute...!" He looked around for his diagnostic robot, but was no where to be found, "Dammit, of all the times I don't want RONI around here is the time when I need her the most..."

**Line Break**

"Hypotension." Gabriel read off of RONI's screen. "It defiantly fits, but it doesn't add up why the kid has it in the first place. The tests don't show that he's dehydrated, and he doesn't have continuous bed rest..."

"I think putting in the consideration that 'kid' is always sitting down. The only time when he walks around is when he performing surgeries. You should ask if he walks around in his room."

"Hmm...I guess I'm going to have to do a better diagnosis on him." Gabriel sighed, "What time is it?"

"It's 10:51:21...22...23..."

"Jeez RONI, I just asked for the time. I don't need the seconds." Gabriel sat back in his desk chair, closing his eyes lazily. "We should wait until morning. Maybe his condition will improve over night."

**Line Break**

CR-S01 woke up coughing again, but this time he did not shoot up from after waking up. He stared, dazed at the off white ceiling. His chest ached, and he wished that the horrible imagine of himself dyeing would go away.

Such a dream sent shivers down his spine. He had been dying a slow, painful death. His whole body felt like exploding into tiny pieces and his blood was poring out of any part on his face that would allow it. The warmth of the blood had petrified him. This only made him wish to die faster.

His head would just pound harshly when he tried to remember where he had seen this from...but why was Gabriel in his dream as well? He just stood over him helplessly as if he was afraid to help, but also showed that he couldn't process what he should do to help.

This was probably the only time he would only see the diagnosis doctor be so confused and alarmed...only in his dreams...only in his subconscious...

He coughed one more time, before wondering what time it was. The kid turned his head, wanting to see if Gabriel was by his side, but he wasn't. He breathed out slowly, cautiously, as if he would start another coughing fit if he breathed in too fast. _Should I try standing up…?_ CR-S01 thought, _I really don't feel like giving myself a concussion… _

Finally he noticed the sun was starting to peek in. It had to be al least six or seven… Was Dr. Cunningham trying to diagnosis him yesterday? The thought popped into the kid's head. He wondered now if Gabriel had diagnosed him or not…

How long have he slept since yesterday? He had woken up a few more times during the night, but only because he had started coughing or his breathing became unsteady.

He got up slowly; not wanting to faint again from the shortage of blood flow to his brain. Fuzziness started to fade away, but he still couldn't help feel uneasy. "Sitting is okay." The kid decided, 'There's no need to walk around."

"Hey, are you awake in there?" a soundless knock came to the door. The kid answered with a "yes," so the door opened with a slow crick. "How are you feeling? Gabriel said that you kept fainting on him yesterday." To the kid's surprise it was Maria who was checking in on him.

"Yeah...I've been fainting…" he sighed, "I feel a little better but no real change."

"Hmm." Maria leaned against the table with her arms crossed loosely across her chest. She kept her eyes low; away from the crimson ones who were trying to see the reason of her being in his "room".

"What time is it?" he asked deciding to stand up a little from his bed. His head became blurry at first, but everything seemed to be okay once he stood up for a few seconds.

"It's a few minutes after 8 o'clock," she sighed heavily. "I wonder if he's even awake now."

"You mean Dr. Cunningham?" He let his fingers brush the lock that kept him from roaming around the Hospital.

"Yeah…"

"Is everything alright Maria?"

Maria turned to meet the male's eyes. Her green ones dilated when her focus finally came to him. "Yes…I'm just err- nothing…!" She kept her eyes from looking into those crimson ones.

"Umm…can you take me to his office?"

"Yeah, why not." Maria shrugged.

"Are you sure you're okay Maria?" CR-S01 asked one last time.

"Just peachy." She replied.

**Line Break**

"Your heart seems to have a steady beat to it now." Gabriel reported. He moved the stethoscope towards the kid's stomach. "Your stomach sounds healthy also… Did your chest start hurting again when you woke up?"

"No…"

"I'll check your heart rate again later. I think the best thing to do now is draw out more blood for blood samples and check what's going on in your body." Gabriel turned to look at RONI's screen. "Right now the only symptoms from you are: dizziness, chest pains and fainting spells, and fever." He moved the screen towards CR-S01. "Right now the best guess is that you have hypertension, but I want to get more symptoms before I go with that conclusion..."

"…"

"Kid…?"

"…"

…Kid…Kid? Are you listening?" Gabriel snapped.

"…? Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention to you…" CR-S01 apologized quickly. "It's been really hard for me to concentrate this morning…my head hurts…a little…"

"Hmm, RONI write down that symptom."

"Yes Dr. Cunningham. New symptom: Hard to Concentrate. Headache."

"Kid, have you been feeling any nausea?"

"No, I've just been light headed. I made sure I got up slowly, so I wouldn't faint again." The kid explained. "I was surprised that Maria went to check on me…"

"Okay, a little random…"

"Sorry," the kid's crimson eyes went to the floor, "It's just that I was shocked that it was her…" His eyes went back to looking at Gabriel. He let his hands sit on his lap.

"We're all worried about you, Kid. You're part of the family. Even though Maria will probably never admit to this, but she cares deeply for you. We all do, the director, Tomoe, Hank, me."

"…"

"Okay can I have you stand up now?" Gabriel sat up from his chair and walked over to where CR-S01 was sitting in his diagnostic room.

The kid stood up slowly. He was still weary that he would faint if he got up too fast. His vision became slightly fuzzy but he shook his head. He blinked a little bit to try to fight the darkness that started to consume his vision.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel grabbed the kid's shoulders to make sure the kid wouldn't fall.

"Yeah…I'm not going to faint." CR-S01 vision went back to normal.

Gabriel kept his hands on the kid's shoulders. He watched those crimson eyes dilating in response of the kid's dizziness. "You're body seems to adjust quicker than yesterday."

"Yeah…"

"Kid…" Gabriel leaned in, kissing CR-S01's forehead.

The kid tried to lean away, "What are you doing?"

Gabriel pushed the kid away slightly, "Can't I kiss you?" he gave the other male a questioning glance.

"Yes but…" his eyes drifted slightly towards RONI. "It's weird…"

"It's weird to give you affection in front of a robot? Common kid, RONI's not going to do anything, or say anything about it." Gabriel turned his head to stare at the screen.

"Dr. Cunningham it would be wise not to have an 'affectionate' relationship with your patient. It might-"

"RONI, I'll be able to diagnosis him just as well as I usually do, even if I have a relationship with him." Gabriel muttered at the robot.

"Gabriel…"

"Yes?" Gabriel looked back at CR-S01, but almost flinched back when he noticed that the other's face was so close to his. "Whoa…!" The kid leaned forward and placed a kiss on the older male's lips. The kid pressed his head against Gabriel's chest after he moved away from his kiss. "Did you get embarrassed?"

Gabriel felt a slight nod against his chest.

"I want…it."

"Hmm?" Gabriel wrapped his arms around CR-S01. "What do you mean by 'it'?" He kissed the top of the kid's head and asked one more time what he meant by "it".

CR-S01 kept his head in Gabriel's chest. "I want to be able to do 'it' again before I have to leave…" He cringed a little when he felt Gabriel sigh and move away from him. Gabriel didn't say anything, but kiss the kid on the check. "Gabriel…?"

"Let's wait until I know what's going on with you." He said in a calm manner. "Then I'll try to find a place for us to…" He paused to look at RONI and then turned back to CR-S01, "…Find us a place so we can do 'it' and don't have to worry about anyone barging in on us."

"What does 'it' mean Dr. Cunningham?" RONI asked recognizing that "it" was some sort of code word Gabriel and CR-S01 were using. "It's not in my data base."

"That's the point RONI. So you don't know what we're talking about." Gabriel half growled at the robot. "Anyway, I should probably take that blood sample from you and analyze it as soon as possible."

"Yeah…"

**Line Break**

"Tomoe are you worried about him?" Maria asked Tomoe. The two female doctors had just finished surgery on a patient that had tumors in the large intestine and they had found ulcers along the way also.

"Of course," Tomoe looked at Maria with a smile. "He's part of the Hospital now."

"No…I mean that do you...?" Maria sighed, "Never mind…"

"Oh Maria, are you feeling okay?" Tomoe asked, sounding concerned. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"It's nothing." Maria leaned against the wall in the operating room. Tomoe walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "I mean it's just difficult…"

"What's difficult?"

"Have you noticed anything different between Gabe and the kid? They both seem…different."

"Oh!" Tomoe couldn't help but giggle at her friend. "Well do you think it's a good different or a bad different?"

Maria shrugged.

"Well Maria." Tomoe said with her simple smile on her face. "If it's bothering you so much than you should have some sort of idea what this 'different' means to you," Tomoe paused and added, "To answer your question I have noticed that Dr. Cunningham and the kid acting different. I feel it's a good different."

"Positive as always," Maria half muttered, "but I'm not complaining."

"Thank you Maria." Tomoe placed her fingers over her lips to hide her giggle, "I hope this helps your confusion."

"Yeah me too." Maria left the operating room and headed down randomly through the halls. She didn't know where she was going or when she was going to get there, so she didn't feel the need to think about it. _I wonder how the kid's doing…_ Maria thought. She shrugged. _Gabe probably has it all figured out by now._

"Dr. Torres what brings you down to the diagnostics department?" Maria swore that Emily walked in front of her out of no where. "Are you here to check on _him_?"

"Umm…I-no I didn't come here to see _him_. I just happened to be walking to the diagnostics department." Maria uncharacteristically stuttered at the young nurse.

"Oh…" Emily said.

"Yeah…"

"Well he's doing just fine. Dr. Cunningham just got done telling me that he should be able to see what's wrong with _him _after _his_ blood sample is done being analyzed. It shouldn't take long because no one's using the lab other than Dr. Cunningham."

"I see…"

"You should go visit him."

"Dr. Cunningham?"

"Yes. I think that you should keep him company when he's waiting for the results to come in." Emily smiled sweetly. "I feel like Dr. Cunningham has a lot on his mind, and I can bet that he doesn't want to talk about his problems with RONI."

Maria snorted in agreement. "I bet he just wants to throw that machine into the wall.

Emily laughed, "I think so too. Anyway, I have to go help prep for a surgery. Talk to you later Dr. Torres."

"Um yeah, talk to you later…Emily…" Maria waved awkwardly back at the nurse. "Well I guess I could just go and say hi to Gabe…" She decided, walking over to the lab Gabe was sure to be in. She opened the door, but paused when she heard Gabriel's voice asking RONI to run something again.

"There has to be a room…" Dr. Cunningham mumbled to himself. "Maybe-! No…someone would sure be there…"

"What are you looking for Gabe?" Maria shut the door behind her once she entered the lab room. "I'm sure I can find what you're looking for." Gabriel half jumped off the chair he was in.

"How long have you been standing there?" Gabriel cleared his throat and moved the mouse on the computer to check if the results were in.

"Only a second," Maria said.

"Right," Gabriel moved his hand to click on the images, "Why aren't there any abnormalities?"

"Are you sure you're looking at the right places? I'm sure you're just overlooking this." Maria crossed her arms and sighed. "Have you checked his blood work yet?"

"No, it's not in yet."

"Bummer, I beat your answer lies within there." Maria put his hands in her pockets and left without saying another word. Once she closed the door behind her she sighed to herself, "Why is he trying to find a room?"

**Line Break**

"Let's see here," Gabriel looked at RONI's screen to check the results of the blood sample. "Your white blood cell count is good…Ah there it is! Your red blood cell count is low and…"

"What is it?" CR-S01 asked, worriedly.

"I also did a blood smear to check out if any of your red blood cells might show anything wrong, so now that I look at it your red blood cells are smaller than average…"

"Iron-deficiency? Does that mean I have anemia?"

"I wonder if low blood pressure was a symptom." He looked at RONI's screen and looked back to see if his new discoveries would change the lookout for the kid's problems. _Let's see here…If low blood pressure is a symptom then it has to be anemia…and so if he has anemia then the reason for that is because he's not consuming enough iron in his diet, which is proved because his red blood cells are smaller. Then the outcome would be…_

The conclusion went on the screen. Conclusion: Low blood pressure that accompanied the anemia that the patient was having due to the lack of consumption of iron in his diet.

"Here's what wrong with you." Gabriel turned the screen towards CR-S01.

"Iron-deficiency…"

"Now we can complain about the Hospital food." Gabriel said with a grin on his face. "It's just a great excuse."

"Gabriel…" CR-S01 reached over to place a hand on the others knee. "Does this mean we have to wait?"

The Diagnostics actually became flustered. "When did you become so direct?"

"I just want to know, that's all…" The kid removed his hand from the others knee and leaned back into his chair. His eyes expressed its typical blankness, but Gabriel could tell that the kid was a little impatient and worried, in a since. The way the kid scrunched up his nose in annoyance made Gabriel feel back for the kid.

"No," Gabriel leaned forward to touch the others hand, "It just means that you have to lay down the whole time." The older male smiled weakly

"Did you find a place?"

"Yeah…There are some beds in the old ward that we never use, and considering that no one is ever there, we should be fine."

**Line Break**

The first response doctor stalked behind the two male doctors to the old ward. She couldn't help but be a little confused on what the two males were up too, but there was a part of her that felt that she knew one hundred and ten percent what they were up to.

This whole time she felt like they would just turn around and say, "Maria, we know you've been following us the whole time!" Of course that wouldn't happen. They both seemed engrossed in some sort of conversation she couldn't make out.

"Gabriel..." the kid stopped. Maria paused behind a box. She never heard the kid say Gabe's name before and the way he said it blew her mind!

"What is it kid?" Gabriel took the cigarette that was in his mouth and blew out a smoke. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No it's just..." She swore that his crimson eyes were on her. "Oh it's nothing..." The kid started walking again, but Gabriel grabbed the kid's arm.

"Don't push yourself..."

"I'm not."

She heard Gabriel sigh and the two males started to walk again. Maria cautioned on. Biting her lip she mentally hissed at herself when her foot bashed into an object in front of her. With all her might she kept her breathing to a minimum, trying to make her presence unknown to the other two doctors in front of her.

'Why are they going this way...?' Maria thought to her self. Finally the two males' stopped in front of a door and stood there for a moment. Gabriel opened the door for the kid to step in first. He followed after, shutting the door behind him as he stepped in as well. Maria almost grunted when she heard the door click. She crept out to the door and twisted the knob ever so gentle but her heart sank as she knew that the door was indeed locked. She could not go any further...

**Line Break**

"I wonder if she'll go away." CR-S01 kept his crimson eyes on the door. Gabriel shrugged and said:

"I still can't imagine her following us. Good catch anyway for noticing her, kid. We don't need her finding out." The older doctor sighed and laid on top of the bed and sheepishly closed his eyes, "Good thing the walls and the doors are thick."

"Yeah..."

Gabriel felt the bed shift so he opened his eyes. His amber orbs meet crimson ones. "Hey kid, how do you want to start t-" CR-S01 smashed his lips onto the man's below him. He moved one of his hands to start removing Gabriel's tie, but his wrist was quickly snatched up and his body was swiftly moved under Gabriel's. "Don't jump the gun too quickly, kid."

"..."

"If you don't mind." Gabriel slid down one of his hands down the kid's thigh, "I'd like to do a little foreplay before we start."

"Foreplay...? Ahnn..." the kid moaned as Gabriel started to nip at his throat. He felt Gabriel's fingers lace through his clothes so the older male could kiss ever section of the kid's exposed skin. The older male stopped undressing the younger male when he got to his navel. He went back to capture the kid's waiting lips. The kid let Gabriel's tongue slide in and out of his mouth, letting it curl with his and slide against his. CR-S01 couldn't pass up a moan of delight as Gabriel opened his mouth wider to penetrate the others mouth further. Tickling and tormenting the sensitive areas of the kid's mouth, the kid groaned as he lifted up his arms to wrap them around Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel broke away for a breath of fresh air. The kid, he noticed, seemed to be enjoying himself. "Kid," the older male cupped the already hard erection that was brushing against his thigh, "I can't believe you're already this hard from just kissing..."

The kid's face was flushed red, but it wasn't from embarrassment.

"What a lewd body you have." Gabriel let his fingers ghost the kid's nipples. The kid shivered as a deep moan escaped his parted lips. "Do you want me to help you get rid of this?" he stroked the kid's erection which earned him another deep moan.

"...Ah..." the kid let his body go limp on the bed, and he let his head relax on the pillow. He closed his eyes feeling Gabriel's lips make their way down to his navel, where his clothes kept the older male from reaching his need. "Ah…naa...Gabe..."

"Yes?" Gabriel started to push down the rest of CR-S01's clothes, but the kid sat up to stop him.

"You don't have to rush..." His crimson orbs colorful with lust gave Gabriel's own need a good kick.

"Okay...?" Gabriel pushed the kid back down on the bed and started to take off his own clothes. He liked to watch how the kid was contently watching his fingers unbutton his suit. "Enjoying the show?" He asked. The kid blushed with embarrassment for once. Once he was shirtless, he reached down to his zipper, but yet again, he was stopped by the kid. "What is it?"

"Let me do this..." He did not move the kid's hands out of the way. Gabriel didn't really mind if CR-S01 wanted take off his pants. The sound of the zipper going down made Gabriel impossibly harder. He felt the kid's cool finger through his underwear.

"Ah..." Gabriel hissed out a moan.

The kid gulped and placed his head near his partner's erection. With parted lips he started to pull on the garment with his teeth. With much success, he freed Gabriel's member, and began to suck on the tip. He copied what Gabriel had done to him the last time they had sex.

"Kid, you don't have to do this..." Gabriel groaned, lacing his fingers in the kid's black hair. He pushed CR-S01's head closer, pushing his organ deeper into his partner's mouth, seeing that CR-S01 wasn't going to back down. The kid chocked a little, but kept sucking the member as best as he could. He let his tongue message the base of Gabriel's member. He could feel Gabe's member start to pulsate in his mouth. Did that mean that he was going to come soon? He felt Gabriel pull away, making his member slip out of the kid's mouth.

CR-S01 caught his breath for a moment as he watched Gabriel try to gain back his composure.

"Gabe can I finish?" CR-S01 was about to lean in, but he was pushed back.

"I don't want to come in your mouth." Gabriel said, but then he shook his head, his eyebrows moved their way to the middle of his forehead. "No...that didn't sound right..."

"Gabe...?"

"I don't want you to chock, that's all..." The older male got off the bed to take the rest of his clothing off. The kid laid back down with his head turned, facing Gabe's direction.

"I want to continue 'foreplay'." CR-S01 said once Gabe was over him again and began to take off the rest of the kid's clothes.

"Do you like it when I play with your nipples?" Gabriel asked ghosting a perked bud again. The kid shivered a little but nodded. "Do you want me to use my mouth or fingers?" He bent over to kiss him on the forehead.

"I um...don't know..." The kid said silently.

"Kid, you never know." Gabriel snorted, but he smiled kindly to the younger male below him. "Just choose one."

CR-S01 shrugged.

"Okay I know a way to get the answer out of you. Its a little mind game I like to play sometimes with my patients." Gabe moved back where he was sitting on his knees and the kid pushed his body up so he was leaning against his outstretched arms. "There's only one rule and the rule is that when I ask you a question you can't take more than two seconds to think about your response, okay?"

"Okay..."

Gabe cleared his throat, "Okay, here we go. What is the color of your eyes?"

"Red."

"What's the name of the Hospital you currently work for?"

"Resurgam first care."

"Do you think Maria has anger management problems?

"No."

"What?" Gabriel paused. "You're kidding me right?"

"Can we go on with the game?"

"Umm yes... What's the color of Tomeo's hair?

"Black."

"Do you like politics?"

"Don't know."

"Do you hate law enforcement?"

"No."

"Would you rather be male or female?"

"Male."

"Do you think I'm a good kisser?"

"Yes."

"Would you rather see Maria naked or Hank naked?"

"Maria."

"Would you rather me use my mouth or hands when I play with your nipples?"

"Your mouth...oh, wait a minute..!" The kid exclaimed. "I wasn't ready for that question!"

"Sorry kid, but that's what you want." Gabriel grinned deviously as he leaned over the kid.

"Gabriel hold on...! Ahh..!" The kid fell on his back and had his wrists pressed against the bed.

"Don't try to stop me, kid." Gabriel said with a devilish smirk, "I enjoy this as much as you do, so don't take the fun out of it from me."

CR-S01 nodded. Gabriel let the other male's wrist go and leaned over to lap over a perked nipple. He let his teeth lightly graze it, and went on to suck on it. Kneading it with his tongue and lips, the kid shrieked in pleasure, and he let his hands grasp at the pillow under him instead of Gabriel's hair.

"Gabe..." The kid groaned out. Gabriel smirked as he continued. "Ahh...Gabriel..."

The older doctor paused and began his way down CR-S01's body with a trail of soft kisses. He lifted up one of his lover's legs and began to nip at the sensitive skin there. His lips messaged the skin while his teeth scraped at it ever so gently.

"Ngh...hmm? Wait!" The kid sat up quickly. "I hear something..." Gabriel paused to keep the kid from moaning.

"What...is that?" Gabriel started to hear a noise also. It was a clicking noise, and it was coming from the door. "Do you think?"

The kid nodded.

"Damn that Maria. Does she really think she's going to pick lock at that door?" Gabriel got out of bed to put his underwear and pants back on. "Get under the covers." He said before walking over to the door. CR-S01 pulled the covers over himself and waited. Gabriel pulled on the curtains that surrounded the individual beds in the room. The kid guessed that Gabriel didn't want it to look obvious that he was hiding something.

The orange eyed doctor sighed while he unlocked the door and swung it open. There was a thump on the ground followed by a woman's voice cursing.

"You're bad at spying Maria." Gabriel said with an even, cool voice.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go off with the kid and-and where is your shirt? Seriously Gabe what have you been doing in here?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't stick your nose into other people's business." Gabriel snapped back.

"Where's the kid anyway? He went in here with you."

"You shouldn't stalk people around the hospital, Maria. You're going to make a patient here worried and- Maria why are you looking at me like that?"

"You guys are going to have sex, right?" Maria asked in a gloomy way.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not blind..." She sighed. "You know it's illegal to have a relationship with a prisoner, especially when it's a physical one."

"Are you going to tell on me, Maria?"

"No... But you have twenty minutes or else I'll tell the director!" CR-S01 heard Maria stump out of the room and slam the door behind her. The curtains that hid him opened and Gabriel stood in front of the kid with an annoyed expression.

"Why is she timing us?" CR-S01 pulled the covers away from his body and sat up.

"She wants to have a sense of control over me." Gabriel grabbed the bottle of lotion that stood on the end table next to the bed. "Foreplay is over..."

"..."

"Get from underneath the covers. I need to stretch you out quick before we begin." Gabriel squirted a good amount of lotion on his fingers before he sat himself on the bed to spread open the kid's legs. "This will be uncomfortable at first, but I know you'll get used to it pretty fast."

The kid nodded, but he couldn't help but feel a little worried. He was unconscious when Gabriel had done this to him the last time. Was Gabriel sure he was going to adjust quickly?

The kid flinched when Gabriel pushed the first finger in. He gasped as the finger wiggled and pushed further into him. The second was added in quickly, and he winced at the sudden pain. It wasn't exactly pain...but it caused him great amount of discomfort. The third finger entered him easily due to the fact Gabriel put more lotion on that finger. CR-S01 gasped, "Gabriel…" He groaned in pleasure when Gabriel brushed over that spot that drove him crazy.

"Sorry kid, but time doesn't allow me to tease you." Gabriel sighed and pulled back his fingers to grab the lotion again, but this time he put the liquid on his aching member. "Ready?" He grasped at the kid's knees.

The kid nodded.

Gabriel pushed in slowly. If he had to rush any part of this sexual act it wouldn't be this part. The kid groaned as he felt pain with a whole bunch of pleasure go up and down his spin. Gabriel slightly pushed the kid down so he was lying on his back. The older doctor hovered over him once he was completely in.

"It feels good already." The kid smiled shyly towards Gabriel, as his face flushed from the sudden heat that consumed his and Gabriel's body. "Does it feel good for you also?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Good." The kid said in satisfaction.

"Is it okay if I start moving now?" Gabriel looked down at the kid with a worried expression.

"Yeah…" CR-S01 wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck and leaned upward to place a chestnut kiss on the other's lips. "I'm as ready as I will ever be."

The older doctor leaned in and placed his lips by the others ear. "I'm starting out slow, but please tell me to speed up or slow down."

"Alright." The kid hissed out as the other pulled out slowly and pushed back in with the same speed.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Gabriel kept his lips by the kid's left ear. "We don't have to finish if you feel too pressured because of-"

"No…!" CR-S01 pulled Gabriel's body closer to his own. "I don't want to tease you…"

"You're not teasing me if you want to stop now." Gabriel reassured. "I just don't want you in pain if you're trying to rush this."

"Feeling a little pain is worth it…" CR-S01 said into Gabriel's ear.

Gabriel sighed deeply before he leaned forward so the kid's head was on the pillow. "Just tell me to stop when it starts to hurt too much." The kid nodded, and kept his arms around the other's neck.

The older male kept at a slow pace, but that only seemed to upset the younger male greatly. Gabriel picked up the pace as he hit the kid's prostate unintentionally, which caused the kid to let out a loud cry of pleasure. CR-S01 grasped a tighter hold around Gabriel's neck and gasped out:

"There! Keep hitting-ah-me there! Oh please-yes-!-Ah!"

Gabriel, while thrusting into CR-S01 in a steady pace, grabbed a hold of the Kid's wrists and pinned them down to the bed. He used this as leverage to lift his upper half up to get a better look at the other males face. The kid's eyes were half shut, dazed with pleasure. His mouth was slacked open, while his delightful cries of bliss escaped his lips. His face was red with warmth and embarrassment. He did not fight Gabriel for the control of his wrists. The kid just laid there taking the satisfying pleasure Gabriel was more than willing to give him.

"Hey, are you alright?"

CR-S01 nodded, "I'm just-nggah!-feeling it…! You're making me feel really good and I-Ah!-want more…" The kid gasped out another mewl of pleasure before lifting his chest half up, barely touching Gabriel's chest as well.

The older male couldn't help but smirk. The kid was probably being responsive because there was a chance that Maria was trying to listen in on them, which was a low percentage, since Maria wasn't much of a pervert to start with, but what did the kid know anyway? Another reason would be that he was afraid-no, it wasn't because he was afraid, since he wouldn't be so vocal and loud, because the walls are pretty thick to begin with. _*****_He was being so responsive because he wants Maria to hear him… But why?

"Kid," Gabriel stopped his thrusting and looked down at CR-S01 with a slight glare. "Don't tell me that I'm being modest here, but _I'm _not that good." The kid looked up at him, his chest was heaving heavily. He stared back with confusion masked on his usual blank expression.

"I don't understand…did I do something to make you angry?"

"…" Gabriel sighed. Unless the kid had started to become a real good actor, the older doctor wasn't sure if the kid was lying or not. Maybe the kid was just being responsive for simply being in the situation he was currently in. They're forced to have quick sex, and so maybe the kid was trying to make the most of it. "Sorry," Gabriel kissed the kid on the forehead. He was also breathing heavily. "I shouldn't have stopping like that."

"I'm sure you had a good reason." The younger smiled meekly towards that other. "Can we keep going?"

Gabriel nodded, but paused to ask, "Do you think Maria listening in on us?"

It was at that second the kid had surprised Gabriel. His lust filled face broke into undeniable laughter as he tried to free his wrists to try to hide his face from his hysterical amusement. "I'm sorry, but Maria isn't the type who would do such a thing."

"Oh really?" Gabriel looked down at the kid with an angered expression.

The kid tried to stop laughing, but he couldn't. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just a silly idea."

"You think I'm silly?" The older doctor said in a stern manner.

"No! It's just that-!...?"

Gabriel gripped both of CR-S01's wrists harder and pulled them over the other's head again. "No, you think I'm silly for asking something like that."

"No I swear I dooon't!" The kid head threw back as Gabriel began to thrust into him slowly, but roughly this time.

Maria sat with her back against the door with her arms holding her knees, and her face hidden behind them. Her face was flushed deeply with embarrassment, and her heart was beating fast. She would move if she could, but her legs were shaking even though she was sitting. She could hear them because they were yelling…

"AH…! Gabriel I didn't mean it! Please…" The kid said in a winy voice. "Stop teasing me so much…"

"No, this is punishment!" Gabriel grunted.

"Ahhh please!" CR-S01 groaned out.

"Hell no!"

"Gabriel, please I think I'm about to-Ah!-Oh please!"

Maria moved her hands to her ears and muttered to herself, "Please make it stop, Lord. I don't think I can take any more of this…."

**Line Break**

I was going to go on with this chapter, but I thought my readers waited long enough. You guys most want to kill me now for making you wait for more than a year for this chapter xD but what the heck it's up now. I'd actually had this chapter finished for a while, but I wanted to make sure I got most of the stupid grammars errors out before I let you guys read it, and I kind of forgot about it also, woops, my bad.

_*****_Yeah when I reread the story I was confused in why Gabriel thought CR-S01 was being loud because CR-S01 wanted Maria to hear him… I can't remember if I had a reason behind that, but I'm too lazy to take that part out. Or maybe I wrote that so in the next chapter CR-S01 could gloat to Maria about how Gabriel is good in bed, but I don't think that's in CR-S01's character…idk _ Oh Gabriel why are you being so modest lol xD


End file.
